Missing N Action
by myraah
Summary: Two years have passed since the events that changed Hilda's life occurred. But a lot happens in two years. And this hero needs to make things right again. That was a terrible summary, I know. But I was aiming for no spoilers! Hi guys! This is the sequel to The Pokemon Liberation Project, a coauthored fanfic by reshiramgirl88 and yours truly!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New year dear readers! And welcome to Missing N Action, the sequel to The Pokemon Liberation Project!**

**My 'name' is Myraah, and I'll be your host. Along with the lovely reshiramgirl88! (go read her stories now-or when your done with this one)**

**We promised you all a sequel, and a sequel we deliver! First, however, I'd like to draw your attention to the title. It's a pun. For those of you from before, you'll know Reshiramgirl88 and I are a fan of puns. Especially N puns. Like, how we would say N-joy instead of enjoy. So, we used the title as a pun! Missing in action, Missing N action? get it? ehehehehhee...I'm sorry, we're too punny for you all...**

**er-hem! Next thing on my agenda! This next one is in regard to my other stories. I promised to start writing again for A True Friend, but I haven't been in the mood for it. I won't just leave it, though! I'll get to it!...eventually.**

**This story takes place two years after the events of Black and White. Enjoy!**

"You sure you want to do this?" Looker stared at me with confusion in his eyes. "I mean, Ghetsis is still out there. If he found out you were out looking for his son-"

"Don't worry! I've got it all under control. Besides, I have my Pokémon with me! What could go wrong?" I smiled at Samurott, still sleeping.

"A lot could, big sis," muttered Rosa. I rolled my eyes.

"You worry too much Rosa! You need to lighten up if you're going to start your own Pokémon journey! Speaking of, when do you start? I forgot," I grinned sheepishly.

"I start next week, thank you very much! And if you go, you won't be here to see me take off!" She folded her arms on her chest.

"Aww, I'm really sorry Rosa. But, if I don't take this flight, I won't be able to leave for another month! The flight's a really long one, so it doesn't occur very often."

"Where exactly are you headed, Hilda?"

"Uh, I'm planning on going to Kanto. For the past two years I have searched Unova for N, with no luck. So now I think I ought to look further."

"Kanto? But that's soo far away!" Rosa pouted.

"Sorry, sis. But I've got to see N again! It's been too long." I thought back to that time at the castle. Tears leaked from my eyes.

"Hilda, don't worry," my mother smiled. "We trust you to make the right decision."

"Thanks, mom," I hugged her tightly. Rosa joined in, tears soaking my shirt sleeve.

"Alright, you guys," I murmured, breaking free. "I think I should go get some rest. My flight's tomorrow."

"Alright dear, goodnight," my mother whispered, kissing my cheek.

"G'night mom. Good night Rosa. And goodnight Looker. I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

"Same, Hilda! And to you all, as well. I think I should be leaving now." Looker walked out the front door. I myself headed up the stairs to my room.

"Hilda, get up!"

"Hilda dear, you've been sleeping for a while now. Wake up, honey!"

"Big sis, you'll miss your flight!"

"HILDA!" My eyes jerked open. Both my mom and my sister stood around my bed. I pulled my self up with immense effort.

"What…time is it…?" I yawned loudly.

"Uh, well, it's nine?"

"NINE?" I jumped out of bed. "But my flight's at ten! I'm going to miss it!" I ran down the stairs towards the door.

"NOT SO FAST!" I stopped in place. "Breakfast first!"

"Mom, I don't have time!" I groaned. Ignoring me, my mom pulled out some plates.

"Now, now! I made pancakes!" She piled steaming hot pancakes on my plate. My stomach grumbled.

"Well, they do look good," I mumbled, forking pancakes in my mouth. After I finished a few, I leaped out for the door.

"HILDA! GET BACK HERE!"

"What now?" Rosa giggled.

"Uh, big sis, you do realize you're still in your pajamas?"

"ATTENTION PLEASE. THE PLANE TO KANTO WILL BE HEADING OFF SHORTLY. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR TICKET PURCHASED AND YOUR LUGGAGE READY."

"Well, this is goodbye," I whispered.

"Aww…Hilda!" Rosa hugged me tightly.

"Rosa….I can't breathe," I gasped, loosening her grip on my waist.

"Hilda, I hope you'll come back soon!"

"Don't worry Rosa! And when I'm back, I'll challenge you to a battle! So be ready!"

"I will!" Rosa waved as I walked over to the plane. A tear spilled down onto my cheek. I found my seat on the plane and sat down.

"Welcome to Kan-Un airways!" I looked up to see a teenage girl smiling down at me. "If there's anyway I can assist you, let me know!"

"Uh…thanks?"

"You're welcome! I'm Reina! I'm a new flight attendant! What's your name?"

"My name's Hilda. I'm a Pokémon trainer!"

"HILDA? THE Hilda? Like the one who saved like, all of Unova and took down Team Plasma?" She grabbed my hand and shook it fiercely. "I'm like, you're biggest fan! Hey everybody, it's Hilda!" People around me turned in their seats.

"Are you serious? You're the one who beat Ghetsis?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"How did you beat all the gym leaders?"

"How did you become the Hero of truth?"

"Or was it the Hero of ideals?" I sunk in my seat as I became surrounded by the other passengers.

"ATTENTION PLEASE. EVERYONE RIDING THE UNOVA TO KANTO FLIGHT SHOULD BE SEATED. WE WILL BE TAKING OFF SHORTLY."

I sighed in relief as the crowed dispersed into the seats of the plane. Reina the flight attendant ran off. I relaxed and looked out the window. After some time, my eyes began to droop, and I let myself fall asleep.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE." My eyes blinked open while the speakers blared. "WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN PALLET TOWN SHORTLY. PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE LANDING." I peered out my window to see the sights of PalletTown. It was unlike what I was used to back in Unova. The houses were much smaller, and a bit olden looking.

"Hilda!" I turned to see who was calling me, and to my dismay, it was Miss Reina herself. She plopped in the empty seat by me. "So, what is a Unovan Hero like you doing going to Kanto?"

"Uh, stuff?"

"What kind of stuff?" Geez, this girl was _annoying_.

"Um, visiting a friend," I half lied. It was partly true. I had hoped to find N in Kanto.

"Really? Where do they live? I can give you a tour around the towns here! I'm on break soon." I rolled my eyes, thankful this girl wasn't smart enough to realize.

"Well, I prefer taking my time looking around. Thanks for the offer though!" I jumped up as soon as the plane landed and the other passengers were getting up. I ran through the crowd off the plane.

"Hilda! You didn't give me your autograph!" Reina called out as I ran through the airport.

"Hilda? Like _the_ Hilda? The one from Unova?"

_Not again._

I ran through the airport with a group chasing after me. Slowly my breath began to get heavy. Before long I was gasping for breath.

"Psst!" I turned to my side, to see a teenage boy with tan spiky hair. He gestured for me to follow. Without hesitating, I did just that. Anything get away from this "paparazzi".

"Who are you?" I questioned, once my breath was back to the norm.

"Well, I get called by a lot of names. Gary, Green, Blue…but I'm most comfortable with Blue."

"Blue? That's not a name," I scoffed.

"Well, no, but I prefer the nickname over my name. My rival does too. Everyone just calls him Red nowadays. What about you? What's your name?"

"Hil-White."

"White? That's not a name." I felt my face turn red. I had just met this kid, and he was mocking me!

"Well, if I can create an alternate life here in Kanto, I won't be followed every where for being the famous Hilda."

"Ah. I see. I haven't personally heard of you, but I can guess what you're going through. Well, come with me."

After a bit of walking outside the airport, we arrived at a large building. Doors opened, and I could see we were in some sort of a lab. Men in lab coats ran wild about exchanging "discoveries". A small part of me felt a pang of nostalgia as I remembered my first time going into Professor Juniper's lab.

"Where are we? A lab?"

"Not just any lab…you ever heard of Professor Oak?" I mulled over the thought. The name was hardly familiar, Professor Juniper may have mentioned it once or twice, but besides that I wasn't able to remember.

"Not really," I confessed.

"You haven't? Don't you know who invented the Pokédex you're holding?"

"Uh…"

Blue groaned. "Come with me," he gruffed.

I followed him through the room to a small table with a case on it.

"Gramps? Gra-amps, where are you?" Blue called out. From behind a bookshelf popped out an old man. He pulled a pair of goggles from his forehead and placed them on the book shelf.

"Well hello! Blue- er, Gary, or whatever you call yourself nowadays, who is this young lady?"

"This is White."

"White, eh? I'm Professor Oak! Nice to meet you!" he shook my hand. "So, you're here for a Pokémon, eh?"

"What? No, no I'm not. You see-" ignoring me, Professor Oak opened the case on the table and pulled out the three Poké balls. One by one he sent out three Pokémon I had never seen before. But instantly I fell in love with them. They were soo cute!

"So, which one do you prefer? Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur?" Each looked at me with ambition and adorableness.

"Aww, they're soo cute!" I admired them one after the other. The red one looked as though it enjoyed standing in the spotlight. The blue turtle looked down at it's feet, as though shy. The green one however, wasn't like the first two. It seemed happy and playful. Like me. In fact, they all reminded me of Cheren, Bianca, and myself. I pulled the green one into a hug.

"So, Bulbasaur is your choice?"

I looked up at the professor. "If that's what this little guy's name is, then yes!"

I had come to Kanto on search of N, but I could train some Kanto Pokémon _and _look for him…right?

"Alright!" the Professor handed me a Pokéball. "Take care of Bulbasaur!"

"Hey," asked Blue, "why _did _you come to Kanto?"

"Me? I came to find an old friend of mine-his names N. Green hair, tied in a ponytail, ever heard of him?"

"No. Why? Is he your boyfriend?" Blue smirked. An assistant behind me laughed. I glared at Blue.

"No, he's not. Just a friend who went missing two years ago. Not like you would care. But, if I go and train this little fella, do you think people that see me will act like they did at the airport?"

"Uh, good point. Here." He shuffled through a random drawer behind him and tossed a pile of clothes at me. A turquoise tank top, a red skirt.

"Wear that. They won't recognize you." I went off to try it on. When I was done, I went back to the front where Blue was.

"Wow, she looks just like Leaf, Gramps."

"I guess he does," murmured the Professor.

"Uh, who's leaf?"

The assistant from before walked over to me. "His girlfriend," he whispered, smirking.

"What?" Blue's face turned red. "She is NOT my girlfriend." I laughed.

"Yeah. Whatever," I waved before walking to the door. "See ya later!"

I let the cool breeze of Pallet Town greet me at the exit to the lab. The lush, green grass, flowing like a calm wave, the trees whistling in the wind. It was nothing like Nuvema Town, where everyone was trying to get the latest technology and sat inside all day. Well, maybe it was, but I had been engulfed in materialistic things all my life. Even when I went out for my journey…

I sent out Bulbasaur. "Hey buddy," I whispered, rubbing his forehead. He smiled at me with a genuine look in his eyes. "Do you wanna come along with me on my journey?" He nodded quickly.

"Great," I smiled. I think you and I will become good friends."

"Hey!" I turned around. A girl younger than myself ran over to me.

"Um, I'm Layla," she gasped. I looked at her with a confused gaze.

"I'm White. Do I know you?"

"N-no, but the thing is, I just got my Pokémon! A-and, I kinda wanted to go on my Pokémon journey with someone else…" she looked down at her feet. I thought about it. If she joined along, people might have less chance of noticing me! Besides, the more eyes on the look out for N, the better!

"Alright, Layla! I'll go with you!"

"Really?" She jumped in the air, her navy blue curls bouncing up and down. "Thank you! I'm Layla, if I didn't make that clear yet."

I laughed. "Don't worry, you did."

**And thus begins chapter 1 of this story! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Read, and review, and read again! Because reading is fun!**

**Myraah out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 2 of Missing N Action!**

**By the time you read this, my cover should be posted. So, yay! Unless you can read the names, I challenge you to guess who is featured in the picture! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This time it's through N's point of view!**

"I am sorry, Hilda…  
So, sorry…..  
I hope you can forgive me…"  
It has been two years since I left Unova. Two years since I last saw Hilda…..  
I shook my head. No! I should not be feeling sorry for myself! This was my choice! I did it to protect Hilda!  
But why does my heart ache every time I think about her?  
Tears began to roll down my face….  
"Sir, N" Zekrom interrupted my thoughts.  
"Yes Zekrom?" I answered.  
"We will be landing in Kanto in a few minutes…" He replied.  
"That's great Zekrom!" I faked a smile.  
After our countless travels through Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto, we finally made it all the way across the globe to Kanto. The original region of Pokémon.  
Ever since hearing about Kanto when I was little I wanted to see a Bulbasaur in real life. But due to the fact of living in Unova, Kanto pokemon were very rare.  
I let out a sigh….  
Hilda, I want to see you again and tell you. Tell you I never want to leave your side again.  
Zekrom's wing beats slowed down until we were simply hovering.  
"Hold on tight." The legendary Pokémon of ideals warned.  
I closed my eyes, Hilda's beautiful face appeared in my mind.  
I shook my head again. I must not imagine of her! I know she is safe! I got to stop worrying about her!  
The ground below us began to rush forward.  
The land of Kanto.  
After a few minutes, we finally made it to the ground, deserted Mt. Silver.  
A hallow wind blew from the East. It made me shiver.  
"I'm sorry guys," I pulled out some temporary pokeballs. "but in order to make sure we blend in here, you guys need to return."  
"No problem sir N." zekrom said, as he returned to his pokeball.  
I let out a sigh, seeing my own breath before me.  
I better get off this mountain before I get frostbite.  
I began to walk towards the cave entrance to the bottom of the deserted mountain.  
After a few hours of trudging through snow and running into wild Pokémon, I finally made it to the bottom.  
A lone man stood at the foot of the mountain. He wore a lab coat that seemed to blend on with the snow.  
"Excuse me, young man?" He spoke.  
"Y-yes?" I answered.  
"What are you doing here young man?" His voice became sort of gentle and curious as he spoke.  
"I was just….." I lied.  
"No one is supposed to enter this area, its closed due to a land slide." The camouflaged man explained.  
"Oh," I acted surprised. "I didn't know that."  
"Sure…." He seemed to glare at me. "My name is professor Oak….. What is your name son, and what are you really doing here? Tell me you aren't part of that Team rocket, are you?"  
"No sir, my name is…" I became quiet, did I really want this old guy to know my real name?  
"Well…"the professor grew impatient, waiting for my answer.  
"My name…. Is Nathanial….." I lied.  
"Nathanial?" The Professor rolled the name around in his mouth. "What an interesting name…."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Now, Nathanial, you really need to get off this mountain." He turned his back towards me.  
"That was my plan, sir." I informed.  
"Good, good." He didn't bother to look back at me.  
"I best be going." I walked past him towards the gate.  
"See you later." He waved.  
I walked into the gate, and was instantly met with a blast of air conditioning. It made me shiver as the cold reached my bones.  
My teeth rattled inside my mouth, as I hugged myself, trying my best to not lose warmth.  
AS I walked my gray sneakers squeaked and slid with each step.  
These old things weren't meant for the cold terrain of Mt. Silver.  
The hall seemed to go on forever. Like it was never ending.  
"Nathanial!" A voice called from behind me.  
I turned to see who it was, the old professor was running at full speed straight towards me.  
"Professor!" My eyes widened as he slid across the marble flooring.  
CRASH! He slammed into me with such force it sent me sprawling on the floor.  
I rubbed my back as I sat up.  
"Nathanial!" The professor sprang to his feet.  
"What?" I said, annoyed.  
"DO you happen to be a new trainer?" He bounce around like a child in a candy store.  
I was slow to reply. "Yes….."  
"Good!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, a little scared at the answer.  
"I am a Pokémon professor, THE Pokémon professor!" He still had the excited attitude.  
"Wait, you're…." I had this guy before, from….He who shall not be named…..  
"The one and only!" A twisted grin formed on the old guy's face.  
"What does that have anything to do with me?" I was skeptical.  
"You are new a trainer, so here." He handed me a weird looking Xtrasniever.  
"What is this?" I turned the weird device around in my hands.  
"It's called a Pokedex." He pushed one of the buttons of the side.  
The dark screen tuned into a neon blue color, as a voice erupted from the speakers on the back.  
"Please enter your name." The blue screen pulled up a keyboard.  
I typed in my 'name'. N-A-T-H-A-N-I-A-L.  
The keyboard then disappeared and was replaced by a single question.  
"Are you N?" Then a photo of me popped up, the same one my father took of me the day I was supposed to face Hilda.  
My finger hovered above the 'yes' option. But after a few seconds of critical thinking. My thumb pressed the 'no' option.  
The screen went black, then rebooted up, returning to the neon blue screen.  
I let out a sigh of relief. That was one less thing I had to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to another wonderful chapter of Missing N Action!**

**Reshiramgirl88 and I are actually almost done with this story. We're reaching the end, maybe a chapter or two more to write. So I can tell you all, now that I'm looking over these early chapters, that although it seems boring, it'll pick up pretty quick. Actually, not for a while, but it will escalate. Trust me.**

**N-Joy! **

"So, which Pokémon did you pick?" I asked, trying to avoid the awkward silence we had been in for a while.

"Me? I picked Squirtle. I mean, look at him!" Layla picked up her Squirtle and hugged him. "The little guy is shy, but I think he has hidden potential! And together, Squirtle and I are going to unlock that potential!"

"Good for you!" I smiled. "Two years ago, when I was in Unova, I fell for the water-type Oshawott. He's now one of my best friends!" I sent out Samurott. Layla's eyes widened.

"You've been to Unova before? That's so cool," she breathed. Instantly she ran over and gave Samurott a big hug. I noticed my old friend flinch, then gradually accept the hug. I hid a laugh. After that we trailed Route 1 in silence, taking in all of the beauty of the route that we could.

Before long, we had arrived on a path leading out of Route 1. Buildings came into view as we continued to walk into the coming Viridian City.

"Hey, Layla! Look, isn't that the Pokémon Gym? Let's go challenge it!" I went running towards the building with the all too familiar roof. Layla grabbed my arm, howeved, and pulled me back.

"Hey! I released my arm from her grip. "What gives?"

"I wouldn't recommend going in there. It's full of really strong trainers. You and your Pokémon wouldn't stand a chance. You would probably need, I don't know, seven badges to enter?"

"SEVEN?" I opened my badge case, which, for the Kanto section, was empty. "But, I don't have any!" Layla smiled.

"Then I suggest we leave exploring Viridian City for another day. Let's move on to Pewter City, the location of the first Gym!" Now, she was the one with excitement. She pulled my wrist and dragged me along through the city, until we finally reached the tip of Viridian City, which was bordered by a NatureCenter. We walked in.

"Hello!" The lady at the info desk handed both of us a pamphlet. Reading mine, I could see it focused on the Bug Types of Kanto.

"Up ahead is Viridian Forest, where you can see these majestic creatures up in person!"

"Goody," I muttered. I didn't really like bugs. Layla and I stuck around the Nature Center for a bit, purchasing repels and other things before heading out into Viridian forest. For us, however, we were greeted by an unwelcome surprise.

A herd of bugs were piled about a bush growing not far from the entrance to the forest. Turning around, however, they noticed our presence and readied themselves to attack.

I turned to Layla, who was calling out Squirtle. "You ready to defend ourselves?" I pulled out my own pokéball, with a thrilled Bulbasaur jumping out. Layla nodded.

"But be warned, these Pokémon are Weedle. They have a poison sub-type, as well as their original bug type, which makes your Bulbasaur vulnerable. Wait, no, actually, I forgot! Bulbasaur has a poison sub-type too! In that case, only bug type moves will do real damage."

"Okay," I nodded. "Thanks!" I might've continued talking, but the first of the Weedle had already launched an attack. A purple spike shot out at Bulbasaur. From battling Burgh and his Venipede, I knew the movc used was poison sting. Like Layla said, since Bulbasaur was a poison type the attack did hardly any damage. In fact, judging by his expression, the attack did more help than harm to Bulbasaur.

I considered Bulbasaur's move set. With nothing more than a measly Tackle and Growl, Bulbasaur wouldn't be able to do all that much. Since Layla's Squirtle had about the same move set, it seemed like we were in for some trouble.

"Okay, let's get this started! Bulbasaur, use Growl!"

A roar erupted from the little guy's mouth.

Just kidding.

Bulbasaur let out a sound similar to a whisper. The Weedle made a sound, as if laughing at Bulbasaur's attempt. I glared.

"You laugh at my friend, I'll make you sorry," I growled. "Bulbasaur! Let's use a Tackle!"

"Squirtle, use Tackle as well!" The duo partnership sent the first Weedle flying. But there were more. And they were ready to avenge the loss of their companion.

The three Weedle remaining each growled, only this one was more intimidating than the one sent by Bulbasaur. Now, with both Bulbasaur and Squirtle's attack lowered, we wouldn't be able to pull of what we did before.

"Layla, what should we do?"

"You're the one who's been a trainer longer!" She looked at me worriedly. "Um, use our surroundings?"

_Genius._

Not far from us, a small log rest by a cut down tree trunk. If we could move it….

"That's it! Bulbasaur, use Tackle on that log! Thrust it at the Weedle!"

"This could work! Squirtle, you help Bulbasaur out!"

Both Pokémon pushed the log at the confused Weedle. When they realized what was going on, it was too late. The log pushed them all rolling down a hill deeper into ViridianForest.

"Yes!" Layla leaped into the air with joy. I grinned as we high-fived. "We did it!" She grabbed Squirtle and hugged him tightly. I did the same with Bulbasaur. When we let them rest in their pokéballs, Layla turned to me.

"You could've asked Samurott for help right? He could've send those Weedle running with one shot!"

"Yeah, I could have. But," I smiled at the pokéball, "I wanted to give Bulbasaur a chance to feel great about defeating his first opponent! If I let Samurott do everything, then Bulbasaur won't get stronger, and I would hate everything if I just let him sit in the pokéball forever! Sorry pal," I looked Samurott in the eye, "but I can't have temptations. I think it's best if you stay in your pokéball." I pulled out the pokéball with a darker red tint. I sent Samurott inside after giving him a hug.

"You know, you're a really nice trainer," Layla said, looking to her feet. I looked at her with sympathy. She felt like she wasn't that close. Like how I felt when I met N and found out he could talk to Pokémon.

"You might not realize it Layla, but you, like your Squirtle, have a lot of potential. I think you two are a perfect match! When you trust your Pokémon and show them how you feel, you'll get through to them! Talk to Squirtle. He's a living being too! He has feelings like you and I, and, since he is shy, he needs a friend. I think you would be that friend." Tears began to leak from my eyes as I uttered those words. N had said the same thing to me. He and his Zorua, they showed me the meaning of friendship with Pokémon.

"You okay?" Layla looked at me with worry.

"Oh yeah," I replied, wiping the tears away. "Just thought of an old friend of mine. Speaking of, have you ever heard of a Trainer with green hair named N?"

"Um, well, a friend of my sister's is in the coming city. I know her cousin has green hair. In fact, I think he's coming to visit her soon!"

"Really?" My eyes glowed. "That's great! Let's go, right away!"

I ran through the forest, with nothing on my mind other than N. could he really be here, in Kanto? My eyes shut as I felt the wind rip through my face.

"Hey, White?"

"Yep?" I opened my eyes.

"We're here, in Pewter City." My eyes popped open. This was Pewter City, huh? So where was N?

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Who?" I rolled my eyes. How could she NOT know?

"THE GUY WITH GREEN HAIR!"

"Oh, him. He isn't going to get here until tomorrow. Why don't you sight-see? Pewter City is not that bad, actually. Check things out!"

I looked around, defeated. I looked ahead, seeing a large building. On closer inspection, I could see it was a museum.

"Do you want to check out that museum Layla?" I looked over at Layla, who appeared absent-minded.

"Hmm?" Her attention returned. "Oh, no, I've already seen the place. I think I'll go train instead. But don't let me stop your fun! Go on and check it out!" She strolled off, humming. I smiled, walking in the gate to the Museum.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Museum! Admission to enter is 50 Poké dollars." I pulled out the money, thankful that the currency was the same here as it was in Unova. After paying I took a look around.

Rows of cases were lined up on the wall, each displaying something different from the other. There were fossils, meteorites, and other antiques. I thought back to the Museum in NacreneCity, tears flooding my eyes as I did so. Remembering the time when I walked to the entrance and saw N for the second time…

_I walked through the streets of Nacrene City, looking for the Gym. With no luck, to my misfortune._

_"Excuse me," I asked a roaming passerby, "Do you know where the Pokémon Gym of this town is?" The man I had asked smiled._

_"Keep walking straight past the Nacrene Café. You can't miss it!"_

_"Thanks!" I ran down the stone path, passing building after building in my rush. I paused as soon as I had reached the café. The Gym was supposed to be right next to it. But, where?_

_The only building after the café was the Nacrene City Museum. I sighed. Had that man from before taken me for a fool? _

_Without much choice on what to do, I walked towards the Museum, my hopes on finding someone to give me better directions. I reached my hand out for the door, when I saw the handle sqeak and open on it's own. The door opened, revealing…_

_"N, right?"_

_This guy was familiar to me, easily from his green hair and the ponytail he kept it in. My heart thumped at the sight of him. But…why?_

Now, two years later, I know why. I was in love.

"Um, miss?" I blinked. A woman stood in front of me, with the words "Pewter City Museum Assistant" on her shirt.

"You, uh, are you okay? You seemed lost there for a bit. Should I call a nurse?" She had a thick accent, possibly Hoenn judging from it.

"Uh, no, sorry, I had a flashback," I muttered,

"Well, the Museum is about to close for the night." I looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set. So soon?

"Oh, sorry. I'll be leaving then," I said, holding back a tempted yawn. "Good night."

"Thank you for visiting the Pewter City Museum!" She smiled, stretching out her hand. I shook it, smiling. As I walked out, I felt the cool evening breeze welcome me Squinting my eyes, I could see Layla walking towards the Pokémon center. I ran after her.

"Layla! How was your training?" I called out. She turned to face me.

"See for yourself," she grinned, sending her Pokémon out of it's Poké ball. But , to my confusion, the Pokémon coming out was not a Squirtle. In fact, it was a…

"A Wartortle? Cool!"

"Yeah! We were battling a Geodude, and he started glowing, and…"

I listened to her tales of her experience, with the bites of nostalgia of the time I went through the same thing with Oshawott-no, Samurott.

"So, you checking in for the night?" I asked casually.

"Yeah! In fact, I have a membership to the Pokémon centers of Kanto! I can stay for the night free! Do you wanna share a room?"

"Sure!" Layla gave me a wide smile as soon as I responded.

"Hey! We could have a sort of a sleepover! Stay up all night, you know, cool stuff!" I thought then of Bianca, Cheren and I, and how we had our sleepovers. I frowned as I remember those moments.

"Um, do you not want to?" Layla looked crestfallen. "I mean, I understand, but-"

"No," I smiled. "That sounds like fun! Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello!**

**I'm back! *random tomato thrown from the audience***

**Anyways, here's chapter four!**

I stared into the mirror of the public restroom of route 22. The scissors in my hands were ice cold. I slowly raised my hand, opening the scissors ever so slightly. My hand trembled as it neared the base of my green hair. Tears began to blur my vision as I stared into the mirror. The scissors slide carefully and easily until they rested right at the base of my long ponytail. MY fingers seemed to fidget from restlessness, making the mouth of the silver cutting utensil close with each move. Snippets of my green hair rained down into the sink below. Tears began to spill over and rolled down my cheeks. What if I really did this? I glanced over at the pokestore shopping bag that contained all the materials for my new identity. If I went through this, becoming 'Nathanial'. Then how would Hilda recognize me?  
"Hilda…" I whispered to the emptiness of the room.  
The one person who actually thought of me as human. It would break her heart if she found me like this. But that one person in my life is long gone, still in Unova. My Xtransiever rang softly and buzzed on my wrist. A calendar reminder popped up. In bright pink letters read, 'Rosa's first day of her Pokémon journey.'  
I stared at the piece of technology on my wrist for a few minutes, then immediately deleted the reminder.  
Rosa was Hilda's younger sister.  
I've never really met her before, I only heard rumors and childhood memories from Hilda.  
A thought popped in my head. A very crazy idea that only a mad man would think of.  
And sadly, I am a mad man.  
I immediately shoved all the merchandise I bought at the store into the shopping bag, then into my book bag. Slinging the bag onto my back, I pulled my hat down low to conceal my face and shoved all my green hair into the back of my shirt, pulling up my collar next.  
I walked briskly out of the bathroom into the bitter cold air.  
No dared turn a glance in my direction.  
I silently smiled, being shunned and ignored was an old friend of mine. It felt nice to experience something familiar for once.  
But that was when she bumped into me.  
"Watch where you're going bozo!" She yelled at me.  
"Watch it yourself!" I shouted back.  
At first I thought the girl I ran into was Hilda, but then reality hit me full force, reminding me that I was in Kanto, not Unova.  
She quickly stood up and brushed herself off. She bounced on her heels as I stood up, at least she was not rude like some other humans I knew were.  
"My name is Green, but everyone around here calls me Leaf." She extended one of her hands out. "What is your name?"  
I looked at her hand for a second. Then took it into my own. "The names N."  
She laughed, "N? That is the stupidest name I've ever heard." She looked up, and when she saw I was not laughing along she immediately got quiet. "Sorry…."  
I looked away from her gaze, looking at the sunrise. Shops were along the route were just opening.  
"Would you like an Oran Berry?" Leaf asked, holding one out for me.  
I looked at it a second and took it out of her hand.  
"You don't talk very much do you, N?" Leaf asked.  
I silently ate the oran berry, not daring to say anything.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She replied to herself, annoyingly.  
"HEY! YOU!" A man called from down the street. "YOU'RE THE LITTLE THIEF THAT STOLE MY PRODUCE!" He began to run down the street toward us.  
"RUN!" Leaf said suddenly.  
"What?" I said, confused.  
"RUN!" She grabbed my hand and we sprinted down the street.  
"You stole these oran berries! Didn't you!" I accused.  
"Sshhhhhhh! Not so loud." She scorned.  
"You are a little thief!" I whispered.  
"And you are the freak from Unova!" She whispered back.  
I stopped suddenly and stared at her.  
Lead stopped then ran back to me, dragging me along.  
"How did you…" I said, awestruck.  
"Come with me, and I'll tell you all I know."  
After running through the routes of kanto, we finally stopped, almost out of breathe.  
"My grandmother met this little boy a long time ago." Leaf began, "He was about yay tall" she indicated with her hand. "And had wild long green hair."  
I stared at her with interest, knowing the story personally.  
"Would you like this berry sonny?" An old lady held out a small pink berry about the size of her palm.  
A little boy with green hair looked at the old lady with interest. He learned from recent disasters that some people were wicked and evil, but this old lady seemed actually nice.  
She put her hand out further to the boy, keeping a kind and gentle grin on her face. "Here, I don't want it, and besides it looks like you need it more than I do." She giggled, eying the small boy's waist line.  
The little boy looked down, to see what was so funny. All he saw was his ribs and the outline of his hips.  
"Go on." The old lady urged him. "Take it."  
Silently the little boy extended his small fragile hand out to take the berry, trembling slightly.  
The old lady watched him carefully, making sure not to make any sudden movements that would scare the poor boy away.  
The tiny hand of the boy quickly snatched the berry and retreated back to the boy's side.  
He looked at the berry curiously, not really sure what to do with it.  
"You eat it." The old lady said, catching the hint, and motioning with her hands.  
He looked back down at the berry and slowly opened his mouth, biting into the rich juicy pink skin.  
Juice from the berry smeared the boy's face as he devoured the fruit.  
The old lady laughed at the boy's reaction, thinking back to the time when she was that age.  
"You know," She said quietly. "I have a granddaughter about your age. Her name is Green."  
The little boy slowly touched his hair.  
"Yes that green." She giggled.  
The little boy smiled silently.  
"You could come with me you know? We could be a family. And you can be best friends with green." The lady held out her hand again.  
The boy stared at it again, and then was suddenly hit with the remembrance of what happened with his last family. He certainly didn't want the same thing to happen to this kind old lady.  
He shook his head, backing away slowly.  
"Ok, then." The lady sighed.  
The boy then ran away at full speed into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers!**

"White?" a voice called. I groaned softly. I'd been up late with Layla, who had forced me to drink energy drinks to stay up later. We hadn't actually slept until three, maybe four, in the morning. .

"White, are you okay?" Layla sounded concerned.

"Fine. Why?" I mumbled, not opening my eyes.

"Well, you kept talking in your sleep. Saying 'N, N where are you?'. So I looked over at your bed, and you were shaking."

"Really?" I got up at hearing this. "Well, I'm fine. In fact, if you have any energy drinks left, I might be awake enough to challenge the Gym Leader, right now!"

"Really?" Layla seemed surprised. "Well, I don't have any drinks left. But, I have a simple alternative!"

"And that would be…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Wartortle! Water Gun!" Layle shouted, throwing her Pokeball high up into the air. Before I could move, I was blasted with a cold splash of water , soaking everything not protected by the blanket. Shivering, I leaped up.

"You win," I sighed. "Let me get ready, and I'll meet you at the lobby of the Center."

"Okay," Layla giggled. I watched her leap up and skip down the hall. Boy, was she excited.

But then it hit me. This was to be Layla's first gym battle! I wasn't so pumped because I had experienced the thrill already. Back, not that long ago, when my partner was just a little Oshawott and my opponent was Cilan. I remember the thrill and excitement, accompanied by the cheering of my two best friends.

_Maybe I should cheer Layla on,_ I thought.

Changing into an outfit Layla had lent me, a red tank top and a white knee-length skirt, and putting the outfit from Blue away, I made my way to the Lobby, where Layla sat impatiently.

"There you are!" Layla grinned. "Let's go!"

I followed Layla out the doors into the Pewter City streets. Even though it wasn't my first day here, I was just as lost as I'd been the day before. Layla, however, seemed to know exactly what she was doing, so I let her lead.

Before too long, we arrived at the doors to the Gym. Layla looked uneasy.

"Hey," I said reassuringly, "You'll do great! If you can defeat a troop of attacking pokemon, what could be so hard about a Gym leader?"

Layla managed a smile. "That 'troop of attacking pokemon' was just a couple of weedle. Just ordinary bug-types people see in their gardens. No real theat. And after all, this Gym leader was hand-picked from a wide array of choices of tough trainers. He earned the title from hard work! I don't think I stand a chance against Brock."

"Layla, do you think I beat my first gym battle with that attitude? I was confident in the talent of my team, and the bond I held with my pokemon." I smiled. "Do you trust Wartortle?"

"Yes," she whispered, clutching the pokéball. "I trust Wartortle."

"Then there's no way you can lose!"

"White," Layla pouted. "I trust Wartortle, but I don't trust myself. Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Alright, give me a minute then." Layla ran into the building, and seconds later, dashed back out. "White! Come in!"

I followed her into the building, somewhat curious. A man on the heavy side with a white beard and glasses walked over to me.

"Hello there!" The man shook my hand. "People of these parts call me the Gym Guide. I'm sure you've met my cousin, Clyde?"

"Clyde?" I tilted my head in confusion. "I'm not so sure that I-"

"He's a gym guide over in Unova." The Gym Guide explained. "Layla here told me about you. She says you'd like to challenge the Gym leader as her partner!"

I looked over at Layla, who had a begging plead in her expression. "Alright," I said to the Gym Guide. "I'm not really sure how it works, though. Can you explain it to me?"

"Sure! You and Layla will each send out a pokemon against Brock, who will send out two. Have you ever battled in a double battle before?" I nodded. "Well, it's just like that, only you can only use one pokemon. Sound good?"

"Okay!" I walked over to Layla, who sent out Wartortle. "Bulbasaur, go!"

I had forgotten to train. Hopefully, Layla would be able to help me….

Brock walked into the room, smiling. "I wondered when I'd be battling Layla." He turned to me. "And you? I don't recognize you."

"I'm friends with Layla." I replied.

"Ah." Brock pulled out his two pokemon. "Well, don't expect me to go easy on either of you! Geodude! Onix! Show them we mean business!"

I felt a rush of excitement take over my entire being. This was my first gym battle in a long time that I was able to just go through without the stress of some evil force attacking. I couldn't help but smile.

"Water gun!" Layla shouted.

"Leech seed!" I added.

With both moves being super effective, Geodude was down and out. Now to deal with the larger one, the one Brock called Onix…

"Onix! Use Rock tomb!" I watched in terror as the rocks fell down and trapped Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" I ran forward, only to get pulled back by Layla.

"White, if you go onto the field you'll forfeit the battle. Don't worry! I have a plan to free Bulbasaur."

I nodded, watching Layla set her plan in action.

"Wartortle! Water gun on the ground!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, Wartortle had made his move. The ground became slippery, and the wall of rocks began to tumble down. Bulbasaur leaped out.

"Alright!" I shouted. "Bulbasaur, Leech seed!"

I know, repetition of the same move. But again, Bulbasaur and I hadn't really done much training, and we only had tackle, growl, and leech seed. So….

"Onix, use rock tomb again!"

Bulbasaur slid across the still slippery floor, and the rocks missed him by a long shot.

"Wartortle! One last water gun!"

With the combination of the attack, and the health leeched from the leech seed, Onix was out. Layla and I leaped in the air in success.

"White, we did it! Now I've beaten my first gym leader!"

"Impressively, too." Brock walked over to us with his hand stretched out. "I haven't seen a battle that lively since…" Brock thought for a moment. "Since Leaf, actually. She gave me quite the surprise. I haven't seen her in a long time, though. I wonder what's happened to her. Anyways, I, with pride, shall bestow upon the two of you the boulder badge. Take it onwards as a sign that you two have the talent to reach far heights." Layla and I accepted the badges, which we placed in our cases.

"Hey, White?" Layla said when we'd left the gym. "My sister asked me to give something to her friend. You know, the one whose cousin has green hair. And I was wondering-"

"Lead the way," I instructed. Layla headed down the street we were on, down to a row of apartments. My heart soared. Would I get to see N?

Moments later, we were invited into the apartment. The museum assistant from the day before opened the door, and a boy with green hair walked out. Was this the supposed green haired kid that had come to visit?

"White?" Layla called. I walked over to her. "This is Wanda. She's my sister's friend. And this, is her cousin. Wally. Wally is from Hoenn, and he's come here to visit Wanda."

I felt myself sinking. This wasn't N. No, I had been wrong. This was some frail kid from Hoenn, who I'd never met. I sulked.

"White? Are you okay?" Layla looked over at me confusedly.

"Fine," I said quietly. "I'll be outside. Nice meeting you two."

**And thus, the first gym has been battled and defeated!**

**And White still looks on for her lover...with no luck...**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what improvements I can do to this story or any of my others!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6!**

**You get to learn a little about some of our characters this chapter!**

I gingerly held Leaf's 16 gym badges as they clung to the piece of velvet in the small container.  
"How did you get sixteen?" I asked, not bothering to look up at her.  
"I've been to Johto." She answered. "You know, the region, right across the water?"  
"I know where Johto is!" I snapped. As the words poured out of my mouth, old, painful memories filled my head. The countless hours Ghetsis spent with me memorizing every single route and town of every six regions. And whenever got something wrong I was forced into a dark room with only enough light to stare at a map.  
I shuddered as the memory soon faded.  
Leaf's warm soft hand gentle touched my back as she said, concerned. "Are you okay?"  
I looked at her, as her gray eyes stared back at me.  
"I'm fine." I take her hand in mine, and kiss it softly on the top. "I promise."  
Her face immediately became Cheri berry red.  
I looked around the room silently, night had already fallen hours ago, and we had no light source. And, for some weird reason Leaf always avoided the Pokémon center. So, we had to make due with an old run down building out in the woods.  
"How did you get to Johto from here?" I asked, letting go of her hand.  
"I took the train. After I beat the Champion, Professor Oak gave me a train pass. The train goes from Kanto all the way to Kalos."  
"Does that mean we can ride the train to Unova?!" I grew excited, wearing a mad man grin,  
"No." She said simply.  
The happiness of seeing home again, soon faltered and was replaced by anger. "Why not?!"  
See glared at me. "In case you haven't seen, I'm wanted."  
"Wanted?"  
Leaf sighed and looked away, her shoulders drooping, "Wanted, by law. I'm a criminal…"  
"What did you do that was so bad?" I asked, not really sure if I was ready for the answer.  
"I nearly killed, someone. No, make that two someones. My best friends in fact…." She let out a sigh, not wanting to look in my direction. "I thought if I went to Johto, I could start all over. Well, that worked until I went to face the champion again….. He recognized me… I was nearly captured, but I escaped…."  
I looked at her, knowing the feeling. "Can you tell me what happened exactly, maybe I could help?"  
Her head whipped around as her eyes filled with fury. "I don't want to talk about!"  
I knew to back off, to let her have some space. "I'm going to get some air….." I stood up and headed out the door.  
She stared at me as I walked past, tears threatening to spill.  
I walked out into the chilly cool air, I shivered slightly and rubbed my arms. I could see my own breath as I exhaled.  
Closing my eyes, I pictured Hilda's perfect face. From her dark auburn, to her ocean blue eyes. My heart ached, longing to see in real life instead of seeing her as a memory.  
"N?" a voice whispered softly behind me.  
I turned, to see who had spoken.  
Leaf stood there, her eyes puffy, she had been crying. But I heard no sound of sobs?  
"What is it Leaf?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her bare shoulders.  
"Can I tell you something? Something you can never tell anyone else?" Leaf wept softly.  
A gentle smile formed on my face. "Of course you can…."

There we sat, facing each other. A small wind blew through the abandoned building, making me shiver.  
"It all began when I was a little girl." Leaf began. "There was a war, in Kanto. My father fought in this war, and he lost his life…."  
She took as a pause as she tried not to let out a cry.  
"I never really knew him. But anyways, I had a normal life, like all the other kids. But I was always different. No one liked to hang out with me at school. They always thought I was weird and avoided me at all costs. I only had one friend at the time, Blue. But I never had any classes with him. Blue was sort of like me, we lived in the same town. But in the war, he lost both his mother and father, so he lived with his grandfather. He was my best friend. Every day after school, he would race over to me and try to cheer me up, I was always bullied so I would have bruises and would be bawling. Almost every time my mother would never see me cry. But that was when that one day happened. It was on father's day, the kids were bullying me way worse than they ever did. Blue was absent that day, but that was also the day the new kid came. I never really knew him, all I knew about him was that he was in my class. He never talked. All the kids avoided him too. Anyways, it was after school, I was getting my daily beatings. When, he showed. 'HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!' He shouted. All the bullies turned and laughed at him. He was the smallest one there, with jet black hair and blood red eyes. 'What are you going to do about it? Short stuff?' One of them laughed, sending the crowd into a fit of giggles. 'Charmander! Let's go!' He said as he tossed a pokeball in the air. A small orange dragon appeared. 'I'll give you to the count of three to get away from her.' The small boy said. 'If not, things are going to get hot in here.' The crowd of bullies laughed. 'One.' The small boy threatened. 'Two. CHARMANDER! USE FLAMETHROWER!' The small dragon let loose a jet of fire that burned the bullies. They screamed and ran away. The charmander went back into its pokeball and the small boy walked over to me, holding out his hand. 'You ok?' I looked up at him, no really sure what to say. 'My name is Red. What's yours?' he asked. I said nothing, staring at his open hand. 'Well, why don't just call you leaf then?' He said, pulling a leaf out of my dark auburn hair. 'The name's green.' I whispered silently. 'But I kind of like Leaf better.' Red smiled, and took my hands. 'Well madam Leaf, what were those meanies bullying you for?' 'I lost my father in the war.' I admitted silently. 'Well, it looks like you and me aren't very different.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.,...yeah**

**Anyways! I have a request for you readers!**

**The request is...questions! (Can I haz some questions please?)**

**In our finale chapter, we plan on providing you all with some surprises! But to start the celebrations, we need an interview!**

**Send me questions about the characters, the authors, the story, anything you don't understand or are curious about! **

**With that out of the way, let the chapter commence!**

"It is my pleasure to bestow upon you the Soul badge," Koga said, smiling faintly as he handed me the little pink heart. I giggled silently; this badge did not suit his personality very well. After thanking him, I met up with Layla, who had been waiting at the bleachers.

"White! Can you believe it? In just a week we gathered five badges! That's like a badge a day!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm very impressed with you and your team, Layla! This is your first journey, and you're doing splendid! Even I didn't get this far in my first week!"

"That's because you didn't have such a great mentor!" Layla smiled at me.

_Or maybe because my mind was partially occupied with team Plasma and N in particular, _I thought silently.

"Hey! Let's celebrate with ice cream! I hear FuchsiaCity has a really good ice cream parlor!" Layla charged from the gym down the sidewalk. Laughing, I accompanied her in the act.

"Layla? How do you know so much about this region?" I asked curiously.

"Well, most of what I know is from my sister. She went on a journey almost ten years ago! In fact, we're going to meet her soon!"

` "We are? How are you so sure?"

Layla smirked. "Let's say my sister is hard to miss…"

After paying the ice cream man, Layla and I took a walk around the beach at the outskirts of town. Arriving at the end, where the sand met the water, we noticed some construction workers.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked one of them. "Is something going on here?"

"I'm afraid so," the man frowned. "Past these waters is the island known as Cinnabar. In the past, CinnabarIsland was a bustling place, full of tourists, challengers to the gym, and many other sorts of people. Recently, however, there has been a bit of a problem with the island."

"Is it losing tourists?" I asked.

"Worse," he replied. "All buildings have been shut down and the island has been evacuated due to a sudden volcanic eruption. From what my buddies tell me, only the PokemonCenter survived. Until we're certain the island is safe, no one is allowed to access it."

"I see. Thank you for telling us." I waved the man goodbye, and Layla and I walked back into the city.

"White, that doesn't sound too good. The seventh gym was on that island. And I know a lot of people must have lost their jobs if the island is evacuated. It really was a thriving place for how small it was." Layla frowned. "I remember visiting there with my sister once. I met Leaf there- Have you met her? She's really nice. Anyways, she was telling me about visiting the Pokemon mansion, a place no one was brave enough to venture inside. That was a lot of fun."

"Sounds like it," I said softly. Though my mind was buzzing. Leaf? Where had I heard the name?

"Hey, White? It's getting dark. Let's train and battle the next gym tomorrow."

"Okay," I said, following Layla to the PokemonCenter.

The next morning, I got up early to train my team, which had been falling behind due to my laziness. I walked out onto route 15, and sent out my four partners from Kanto: Venusaur, Fearow, Lapras, and Arcanine. We trained for what felt like minutes but ended up being hours. I smiled at the friends I had so quickly gathered together. This was one of few moments I actually got to sit down with them.

"Alright team! We're going to beat the gym with flying colors! I believe in each and everyone of you!"

I looked around. Who said that?

The answer was not far from me. A few yards away Layla stood facing her own team. When had she gotten here?

"Layla!" I walked over. "You ready?"

"Yep!" Layla walked over to her Pidgeot, who lifted her up onto it's back. Climbing myself onto the back of my Fearow, the two of us flew upwards into the sky. I could help but grin with the wind racing past me, and my hair flying wildly. I wish I could have stayed like that forever. I turned over at Layla, who laughed with similar joy as myself. As the skyscraper of Silph Co. came into view I sat quietly as Fearow and I descended down.

"Thanks Fearow. Take a good rest" I smiled, pulling out the pokéball and allowing Fearow inside. "So, Layla, what types of pokemon can we expect in this gym?"  
"Psychic types. I'll warn you, Sabrina's really tough. As a trainer, and as a sister."

"Sister?" I looked back at Layla. "She's your sister?"

Layla grinned. "I told you we'd meet her."

"Well, you're right. Are you ready for this challenge?"

"You bet! I'm going to show her I'm not weak! I've been waiting for this moment since I was little." Ambition flared in her eyes. "With the strength of my team, and the bond we've created, I can't lose."

"Well, in that case, I can't wait to see this battle!" Layla and I raced towards the Gym, laughing the way there.

Layla grabbed hold of the door handles, starting to pull. But, for some reason, the doors wouldn't budge. Were they locked?

"Layla!" A voice cried. Layla and I walked over to the figure.

"What are you doing here?" The man said. "And who's this?"

"This is White, and the two of us have been journeying through Kanto! I was about to challenge Sabrina, actually. Why are the doors locked?"

The man frowned. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Odd. I figured she'd tell her sister. Well, she was invited to Unova to participate in a movie with some upcoming star, to encourage people to visit the recently opened Pokestar Studios. She won't be back for a while."

"She went to be a movie star? And she didn't think it important to tell me?" Layla's face saddened almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, Layla. I didn't know she'd never told you." The man seemed anxious to leave, and that he did. I looked over at Layla. She drooped her head, looking down at the pokéball in her hand.

"Hey, Layla. Let's go do something fun. Is there any thing you want to do in particular?"

Layla smiled softly. "I know you're trying to make me feel better."

"Well, is it working?"

"A little?" Layla laughed. "If it's fine with you, I just want to talk."

"Alright. What about?"

"Do you have any older sisters, White?"

I frowned. She was trying to ignore this, and she was failing.

"No older sisters, but a little one. Around your age, actually."

"What's she like?"

"You know, she's a lot like you. Maybe sometime I can introduce you two to each other."

"Well, she's lucky. She doesn't have an older sister that runs off when she's about to take her step in the world."

I nodded softly, before taking in the words. Rosa… is that how she saw me?

"Hey Layla, do you mind if I make a call?"

"Sure." Layla smiled. Actually, let's walk over to my house. We can take a break there and you can call then."

"Alright." I followed Layla down the street to her house. Raising the Xtransciever from my wrist, I scrolled down for Rosa's name. My fingers numbed as N's name passed my sight. I had come here to look for him, and look how far I'd strayed. I frowned. N…how was he doing? Arriving at Rosa's name, I called her.

_Pick up, Rosa, pick up _I thought frantically. No response.

Moments after, a small message signaled. Reading the sender to be Rosa, I opened the message eagerly.

_I'm in the theater right now, seeing a movie I'm starring in. _The message read._ Talk later._

**Um...yeah.**

**If you thought this chapter was a little too sister oriented, I'll agree with you. See, I wrote this chapter the day I saw Frozen in the theaters, so I had sisters on the mind.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeelllo there!**

**Um, before I say anything else, I know some of you might rage, or have your jaw dropped as your read through this chapter. I know I did. This was the first of many chapters in which we (reshiramgirl88 and I) were leaving each other in suspense and surprised. I was in shock. I couldn't handle it. Before we delve into this chapter, I'm going to inform you all, no one dies. **

**I repeat, no one dies.**

**You'll understand what I'm saying when you've read the chapter...**

Chapter 8: Death, surrounds. My heartbeat slowing.  
The dark blank night sky, slowly faded away to the orange of early morning sky. Leaf slept softly on the cold floor while I stood facing the window. I shivered slightly and rubbed my arms, I had already given Leaf my jacket, for I could not sleep a wink last night.  
Leaf. I turned to look at her. She was still sleeping.  
I let out a sigh. She was almost like Hilda.  
No, Leaf and Hilda were two separate people. The girl that I met yesterday is completely opposite of Hilda. Hilda would never steal, from anyone! Let alone, kill anyone… Would she?  
I pushed the thought aside and walked out into the light of the rising star.  
The warmth of the rising sun burned on my bare shoulders. It felt, nice. I stared at the sunrise, it was my first.  
"By the looks of it, this is your first time seeing the sun rise?" Leaf asked, walking up behind.  
"Yeah." I confessed. "It is."  
"You know N?" She punched me on my shoulder. "You are one strange dude."  
I ignored her little comment and continued to stare at the sun. She said a few more things, but ignored it all.  
"N? N?! Are you even listening to me?" Leaf said frantic, pulling at my arm. "I said we have to go! NOW!"  
"HEY! THERE THEY ARE!" Another voice yelled.  
I slipped back into reality, they were back. The store keeper and the police had found us.  
Leaf tossed me my jacket and slipped her bag over her shoulder.  
I stared at the police for a few seconds, something about them, seemed oddly familiar.  
"N!" Leaf pulled my arm and we raced off in the other direction.  
As she screamed my name, recognition shinned in the officer's eyes. Slowly a smirk appeared on their faces.  
"GO!" I shouted, moving my feet as fast they would go.  
"OH PRINCE N?!" One of the 'officers' chimed after us.  
"Prince?" Leaf gave me a weird looked.  
"Just keep going!" I yelled at her. "I'll explain later!"  
We raced through the alleyways of Kanto. Unsure of where it would all take us.  
Our chasers were right on our heels, almost as if they knew every street and alleyway of Kanto.  
We took a couple sharp turns and we soon lost our chasers.  
"Explain." Leaf demanded in-between pants. "Who the heck where those guys back there! Why did they call you prince N?! What aren't you telling me?"  
She glared at me as I tried to catch my breath, finally I started. "They are former Team Plasma grunts."  
"Team Plasma?" She said, making it sound like the name a curse. "You mean the evil team in Unova? The one that got disbanded like, I don't know, two years ago?"  
"Yep, that's the one." I confirmed.  
"Ok, what are they doing here in Kanto."  
"That is an excellent question I myself do not know the answer to."  
"OK, then why did they call you 'Prince N'?"  
I let out a sigh. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell another soul."  
She nodded, but remained quiet.  
"I used to be the next in line to control after my…" I let out a sigh, not wanting to finish.  
"After your what?" Leaf asked, totally oblivious to the war I was experiencing inside.  
"In simple terms. A man that I thought I could trusted. One I thought that actually cared and loved me."  
"So, like a father?" she asked.  
I winced at the spoken word.  
"What's so bad about having a father?" Leaf questioned.  
"Please, can we just get off the subject of that family figure?!" I shouted at her, growing agitated.  
She stared at me is disgust.  
I soon realized why she asked such a question, she never knew her father.  
"Leaf, look…." I tried to apologize.  
"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE N? YOU'RE HERE COMPLANING HOW YOU HATED YOUR 'DADDY' BUT GET THIS! SOME OF US IN THIS FORESAKEN WORLD NEVER HAD ONE! WE LOST OURS! SO QUIT COMPLANING ABOUT STUFF YOU HAVE! AND START BEING GRATEFUL FOR HAVING IT!" She screamed.  
"NO YOU LISTEN HERE LEAF!" I screamed back. "MY ENTIRE LIFE UNTIL I WAS LOCKED UP IN A SINGLE ROOM! ONE THAT WOULD DRIVE YOU INTO INSANITY! NOT ONLY THAT! WHY NOT LET THE ONLY PERSON YOU EVER TRUSTED CALL YOU A FREAK! A MONSTER! AN ABOMINTAION AGAINST HUMANITY! WHY DON'T YOU TRY GOING THROUGH THAT?!"  
She grew quietly as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "N…. I had no idea…"  
"Just leave me alone…" I begun to walk away. Leaving the trainer I thought and knew behind.  
"N…." Leaf said quietly. "N! LOOK OUT!"  
I ignored her as my feet pounded on the black top of the road.  
A horn blared from the side of me. I looked up, already too late.  
Then all I could remember was vision falling to a black.  
Pain shot throughout my body.  
There were screams, cries, and then the sound of slamming doors and pounding footsteps.  
"N!" a girl cried overtop of me.  
I could feel something touching my cheeks, lifting my head up off the pavement.  
"Someone call this guy an ambulance!" a man said, panicked.  
I let out a moan.  
Every joint in my body ached and screamed in protest.  
Small droplets of water fell onto my face, someone was crying.  
The wail of an ambulance siren pierced the air. It sound first far off, then become clearer as it neared.  
Then the smell of burnt rubber filled my nose as the protest of tires against road screeched.  
Footsteps pounded hard and fast as they neared.  
"What happened her miss?" a soothing voice asked.  
Two cold, soft fingers pressed against my neck.  
There was a sob and a muffled reply.  
"Miss. Please calm down, now tell us what happened.  
The hands frantically pressed against my neck, not finding what they wanted. Then my right arm was lifted in the air, wrist up. The same two fingers pressed against my wrist.  
There was a sigh of defeat then someone murmured. "I'm sorry miss. But he is dead...

**Reminder: no one dies...in this chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again!**

**So...White is still oblivious to the events of last chapter...**

**She still isn't sure N is in Kanto...**

**Moving on! I present you with...chapter! Here!**

I stared outside the window to Layla's room. Fall was approaching, and even in the city, the surroundings looked beautiful. Lampposts at the end of every street stood proudly by the trees growing on their support. Leaves cluttered the patches of grass, in reds, oranges, and yellows.

"White?" I didn't turn from where I was sitting, but I motioned to Layla with my hands that I was listening. "White, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" I turned this time. Layla looked concerned.

"Well, you've been sitting here for some time. A couple hours, in fact. And you've been doing this for quite a few days now. Is something on your mind?"

"Not really," I lied. Sure, I could honestly told Layla about how I missed N, or how Rosa never told me about starring in a movie, but either one would probably lead Layla to be upset about her own sister.

"Well, do you want to come down? My mom made soup and Sabrina is supposed to come home in an hour or so."

"Really?" I stood up. "Well, I am hungry. Let's go."

Layla's mom, as I had learned over the days I had spent here, was one of the best cooks I'd ever met. Second only to my mother, I'd wager. Even if I was full, I'm sure I would have room if Layla's mother asked anyone to try out her newest creation. The soup she made was no exception. The warm soup was ideal in terms of the cold autumn outside.

After helping Layla with the dishes, I heard the doorbell ring. Repeatedly. Layla grinned.

"No one but Sabrina would frantically jam the doorbell," she said, running for the door.

I watched from the kitchen as Layla turned the doorknob, and greeted the woman who walked in.

So this was Sabrina. Well, she definitely was Layla's sister. She looked like the older form of Layla, only without the curls. She smiled when greeted by Layla's hugs, but her smile didn't seem half as joyful as the personality of Layla.

"So," Sabrina said, walking over to me, "You're White? And you've been giving Layla advice and support throughout her journey?" She smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied, shaking the hand thrust towards me. "And you've been acting in a movie with my sister?"

Sabrina blinked. "Rosa's your sister? Well, you two look a little familiar, I guess. I liked Rosa. She was a cute, happy kid. A lot like Layla."

"I noticed that as well."

"Well, White, I hear you're looking for a gym battle. And from the looks of it, for a while. I'm sorry I inconvenienced you. But I'm ready now!...That is, after I give Layla her battle. She's seems very ambitious to get it started."

I laughed. "I've been with her this whole time. I think I've got an idea of her excitement."

"Are you two talking about me?" Layla bounced over. "Sabrina, don't bore her. I want that badge, and I want it now!"

Sabrina led us to the gym, which she unlocked and entered. There was no battle field, just a glowing yellow circle on the floor. I was confused. How could we have a battle here?

Layla ran over, and hopped onto the circle. To my horror, she disappeared right before us.

"Layla!" I cried in surprise. Sabrina laughed loudly.

"She's fine. She's been teleported to the battlefield. Now it's your turn." Before I could protest, Sabrina pushed me into the circle. The light flashed brightly around me. When the lights disappeared, my surroundings changed. I was no longer in that small entrance room; now I was in a much larger one with a battlefield.

"Cool," I breathed. Layla ran over to the challenger side of the field, and Sabrina, who teleported right after me, took her place on the challenged side. As for me, I walked over to the bleachers.

"And now, the battle you've all been waiting for! The battle of the sisters!" a voice called. Out of nowhere people rushed to fill the seats and cheered the to-be battle on. Before I knew it, I was crowded.

"Blastoise! I choose you!" Layla cried, sending her partner pokemon out into battle. Blastoise burst from his pokéball and, as if to excite the crowd, sent blasts of water flying in the air through the cannon's on it's back.

"Kadabra! Let's end this before it can even start!"

Kadabra. I had been so close to catching one before. It was a very powerful pokemon, as was it's evolution, Alakazam.

"Surf!" Layla cried. Blastoise hurled a massive wave of water. It would be impossible for Kadabra to avoid that attack, comparing the range Surf had.

"Teleport!"

Sabrina was pretty smart. Kadabra disappeared and reappeared once the Surf subsided.

Layla didn't bat an eye. I'm sure she expected this, Sabrina was her sister after all.

"Psychic!" Kadabra levitated in place, and with extreme focus released a ray of psychic power towards Blastoise. Blastoise seemed to be worried, but Layla was confident.

"Reflect!" Layla cried. The psychic attack rebounded towards Kadabra. I realized what Layla was aiming for. Kadabra had used all it's power into the attack, and couldn't issue another action until the Psychic had hit a target. So it couldn't teleport or defend itself. Helplessly, the Kadabra turned to it's trainer, who was just as lost. Within seconds, the attack hit the pokemon, who fell down to the ground grasping it's head.

"Surf again!" Blastoise was ready this time. Releasing the attack, Blastoise's mouth seemed to widen. Was it…smiling?

"Kadabra is unable to battle!" the announcer cried.

Gritting her teeth, Sabrina called back her pokemon. Pulling out another pokéball, she lost the angry face and smiled.

"Nice try, Layla. But my next pokemon is prepared for anything you can use against it. Mr. Mime! Let's go!"

Layla smiled. "Blastoise, we can do this, can't we?" Blastoise looked back at Layla, and bobbed it's head up and down as though nodding.

"Alright! Surf!"

"Protect!" Mr. Mime created a barrier around it, and the attack bounced back.

"Surf!" I was taken aback. Why use the move twice? It didn't work the first time!

"Protect!" Sabrina cried again. Mr. Mime prepared to reinforce the barrier. The battlefield was now flooded.

Now I was understanding Laylas plan. Sabrina couldn't attack while protecting. And flooding the field gave Blastoise homefield advantage.

"Confusion!" Sabrina ordered. Mr. Mime did so, losing it's barrier. Immediately it began to flail about in the water. As a result, the attack misfired.

"Blastoise, swim through the water and torpedo into !"

Blastoise did just that. Poor Mr. Mime was helpless. The attack sent the psychic-type shooting for the wall. Mr. Mime fell to the ground, clearly in pain.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle!"

Sabrina's eyes widened. She was being destroyed by her little sister just like that!

"Alakazam, I believe in you. Layla, I'm not giving up just yet!" Sabrina yelled.

"Good! Otherwise this would be a boring battle!" Layla cried back.

Wow. She was pumped. Layla must have been preparing for this one battle for ages.

Alakazam took the field, which by now was drained. Sabrina smiled.

"You'll meddle no longer, Layla. I'll take out your precious Blastoise by saying a few magic words. And those words would be….THUNDERBOLT!"

Alakazam put it's hands together, pulling enough energy to fire a bolt of electricity at Blastoise. Layla's mouth formed an "o" shape. She clearly had not expected this.

Blastoise was out the moment the attack fired. Layla looked crestfallen as she pulled out the pokéball that belonged to her friend. I felt sorry for her. This was the first time I could remember that her Blastoise had lost.

"Haunter, we've been waiting for this! Avenge Blastoise! I believe in you!" Layla shouted as she pulled out the other pokéball. Everyone in the crowd craned in to see this battle up close. I joined them. This was truly a hot battle.

Sabrina laughed. "I see you decided to use type-advantage. But you'll learn quickly that types don't determine the battle when up against Alakazam. Psychic!"

Haunter took damage, but not enough to take him out. Layla focused. "Shadow Ball!" Haunter fired the attack towards Alakazam.

"Block it," Sabrina ordered.

"You can block one attack, but can you block more? Haunter, another Shadow ball!"

Alakazam seemed furious. It was almost juggling the two attacks.

"Reflect them."

"Shadow ball."

I was impressed with the two shadow balls, but the third one took the cake. With the three attacks aiming for each other, I would have been impressed if either pokemon survived. The combined attack fired out towards the entire field, and both pokemon fell down.

"Both Haunter and Alakazam are unable to battle. But since Sabrina has no more pokemon, the win goes to Layla!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, myself included. Layla jumped in the air. Sabrina looked upset for a moment, but when seeing her sister's thrill, couldn't help but laugh.

…

"Alakazam is unable to battle. The winner is White!"

My battle hadn't been half so exciting as Layla's, but it was something. I smiled proudly as Sabrina handed me the Marsh badge.

"Two losses in one day. I've never done so bad. Maybe, thought, it just means my opponents are getting harder. My team would never slack off." Sabrina said. I ran over to Layla, who cheered loudly.

"White! We did it! We beat Sabrina!" Layla cried. I smiled.

"I know! You did great!"

"So did you!"

"Well," I paused. "What now? Cinnabar is no more, so how're we going to battle the next gym leader?"

"Um," Layla pondered the thought. "we could always visit the island. I think by now the workers will have left at we should be free to access it."

With no better plan, we flew off once our pokemon had been healed.

**Okay, for the sake of the future, I want to clarify something. In this chapter I mentioned that Fall was approaching, and in a couple chapters, I'll say that winter isn't for months. It didn't seem right to me, so let's just say it's August or something during this story...yeah...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! *cue Wigglytuff dance* **

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to clear a few things up.**

**Firstly, you'll notice in an earlier chapter (I think chapter 8), one of the sentences says 'I let out a m***' or something like that. That's a mistake on my part, sorry. The word is 'moan'. I let out a moan. And by now I've fixed the error so future readers will not see this...**

**Secondly, I forgot to announce this early on, but All chapters through White's point of view are written by moi, and all chapters through N's point of view are written by Reshiramgirl88. So, all odd numbered chapters are mine, and the even numbered chapters are by my coauthor.**

**Third, a reviewer asked for a link to the first fanfic, and since I have no way of sending it to you, you can find it on my Profile page. I don't think Fanfiction is letting me post the link, the full link won't show up. Oh well. **

**Fourth, thanks soo much for all the appreciation and support! Your kindness motivates me to write more!**

**Fifth (gasp, soo much talking) Another reviewer asked me the following question: Will White and N meet?**

**Well, guys, the answer is coming veerrry veeerrrryy sooonnn... *cough*readthechapter*cough***

**what?**

"N. Please. Wake up." A girl sobbed next to me.  
Sirens filled the air.  
I was not dead after all, the paramedic was wrong.  
A small delicate hand squeezed my right hand, causing it to throb.  
I let out a small grunt.  
"N?" the girl's sobs stopped for a moment, surprised by what just happened.  
I slowly opened my eyes, blinking multiple times to adjust to the bright white light.  
"N!" The girl squealed, nearly crushing my hand.  
I tried pulling my hand away as it throbbed painfully. The girl reliantly let go.  
A small white clip squished my left ring finger, and a small fragile needle taped to my arm sat higher up on my arm.  
I looked around, I was in a small white space filled up by multiple medical equipment. A frequent beep filled the air.  
A girl with auburn hair and light gray eyes sat on the side of the plush bed I was lying on.  
"Leaf?" I choked.  
"N!" She said, relieved.  
Leaf hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and sobbed into my shoulder.  
"I thought you were dead!" She cried, she sat back up and looked at me with watery eyes. "Please. Never do that to me again!"  
My eyes began to water as Leaf's plea wavered.  
I silently took her hand, and kissed the top of it. "I promise."

The ride to the hospital was fast, not that I remembered most of it…..  
Multiple doctors were waiting when we arrived. Leaf followed me like a shadow, not daring to leave my side for a second.  
I carefully lifted out of the ambulance and into the sterilized white building. Every time we hit a small bump, I would let out a small grunt as some part of my body was flooded with pain.  
Leaf held tight to my right hand as I was rushed down the long halls, every time I would grunt she would my hand a little tighter.  
I bit my tongue when it began to hurt, not wanting to make her more worried about me.  
Finally after what felt like eternity I was wheeled into an examination room.

"N." Leaf whispered to me. "Get some sleep."  
After an hour of needles and shots, it was determined that I had no broken bones, but rather just minor injuries. 'I was lucky to be alive' most of the professionals would say.  
Leaf gingerly held my hand as I began to drift off to sleep.

In my dream I saw Hilda.  
She was all happy smiley to see me. Her ocean blue eyes twinkling with happiness.  
"Hilda." I gasped silently.  
She stood in front of me, holding a pokeball in her hand. Her smile morphed into a smile of madness as she went to release the Pokémon from its pokeball.  
The legendary guardian of truth appeared, Reshiram.  
"Hilda! Stop this!" I wanted to scream but the words stayed in my throat.  
"Reshiram!" Hilda shouted. "Use Fusion Flare!"  
A large sphere of pure fire formed at Reshiram's mouth.  
"This is what you get for leaving me." She said, with no hint of sympathy. "Release!"  
The huge ball of fire was let go as it was hurled towards me.  
I instinctively held up my arms to shield my face as I let out a scream.

"N! N! NATURAL HARMONIA GROUPIS! WAKE UP!" some screamed in my ear, shaking me with intense force. "WAKE UP!"  
My eyes flew open only to see Leaf's worried face, inches above my own.  
"Leaf…." I sighed, closing my eyes in relief.  
She back away, staring at me. "You were screaming….."  
I opened my eyes again and looked at her. "Sorry….."  
"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked, avoiding eye contact.  
I nodded slowly.  
"Was it about…. Me?" she whispered.  
I shook my head, why would she ask that?  
She perked up in surprise, "then who or what was it about?"  
I looked away from her, not really wanting to tell her or rather myself the answer.  
"It was about her, wasn't it? Hilda?" Leaf asked, treading on thin ice.  
I looked away. "Yeah, it was….."  
Leaf dared not to say more about the subject but rather said. "What was she like? Was she pretty?"  
I let out a little laugh, it seemed like Leaf was a little jealous.  
"Well…. Let's see how would I describe her?" I pondered on the subject for a few seconds, trying to think of a way that would be how I felt about Hilda but also not to make Leaf offended and jealous.  
"She has dark brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. She is a very good trainer. Whenever we would battle she would kick my butt…" I laughed a little as an old memory appeared in my head.  
Leaf stayed silent, keeping a straight blank face.  
"I think you and her would be best friends…" I admitted.  
Leaf smiled brightly. "Really?"  
I nodded.  
There was a sound of rushed footsteps, muffled sobs, and the squeaking of a fast moving gurney.  
"She'll be ok right?" someone asked, crying.  
"We won't know for sure." Another one confirmed, probably a doctor.  
The one who asked let out a sob.  
"It'll be ok, White, she is strong. She'll be fine." A guy said.  
White? Who was that? Why did it sound somewhat familiar?  
The group of people passed the doorway.  
Multiple doctors were pushing a gurney. While a guy and girl hung back.  
The guy had spiked light brown hair with blue eyes, wearing light cargo pants and a black tee shirt.  
The girl however wore a turquoise tank top and a short red skirt with a white hat. She had ocean blue eyes and long dark brown hair. She looked a little like Hilda.

Leaf stared at the two then gasped. "That girl is wearing my old trainer uniform!"  
I stared at her, not really sure what that meant.  
The guy heard the silent gasp, and turned to us. His eyes narrowed when he saw Leaf. "YOU!"

**And with that I'm gonna go before any raging readers can chase after me! Bye!**

**~Drop a question down below~**

**~Like right there vv~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**I know some of you were wondering about what White was doing in the hospital, and I am here to tell you! In a new exciting enstallment of Missing N Action! Coming to a theater near you!**

**I have good news and bad news. So, apparently this is not going to be in theaters...**

**but, you still get to read the chapter! Yay!**

I sat here until I'd written what I could. Here! It's probs the shortest I've written for this story, but it's 1.5 pages long on word! Enjoy!  
"White! Look, Cinnabar Island is right ahead!" Layla cried, pointing at a spit of land.  
"I hear you! Let's land!" we gave the order to our feathered friends, who lowered us to the ground.  
"Thanks, fearow," I murmured, ruffling his feathers. I pulled out the pokéball and sent fearow to rest, then approached Layla.  
"White? Who's that over there?" Layla pointed into the distance. Sure enough, a figure loomed in the distance, and from the looks of it, the figure was that of a young adult male.  
"I don't know, but they're getting closer." I stood motionless, watching the person approach. As they got closer, I was able to identify different things. Spiky hair, black tee shirt, could it be?  
"White? What are you doing here?" Blue said, reaching us.  
"We came to check out the remains of Cinnabar Island. You?"  
"I wanted to see how Blaine was doing," Blue frowned. "The old man lived here since he was born, until he became gym leader and mayor. Everyone looked up to him as the town elder, advisor, and the best leader in Cinnabar, maybe all of Kanto. Losing his home must've been a big loss for him. But that's beside the point. This place is no playground. You two should leave, before either of you get hurt."  
"No way!" Layla stepped in. "I have sentimental feelings for this place too! I'm not just going to leave and forget about this place! In fact, I'm leaving you two!" Layla stomped ahead, towards the unleveled pathway towards the cliffs.  
"Layla!" I cried. I ran after-tried to, before Blue grabbed my arm.  
"Hey! What gives?" I struggled to release myself.  
"I'll go after her. You stay right here. Do you understand?" Blue asked sternly.  
"No! She probably won't listen to you! You're the reason she walked off anyways!" I answered back.  
What I think could have been a wholesome argument was cut short by a high pitched shriek echoing from the cliffs.  
"Layla!" I screamed. I ran towards the way Layla had left. Blue followed right behind me, and the two of us ran at full speed in search of Layla.  
"Layla?" I looked around. Rocks piled up around a clearing in the cliffs, and dust piled up in the air.  
"Oh no," Blue murmured. "Landslide."  
"Layla!' I rummaged through the rocks. Where was she?  
"White, come here!" Blue cried. I ran over, finding myself hardly breathing. Layla lay not more than a foot from me, hidden under rocks, unconscious. Immediately, or whenever I managed to move again, I moved the rocks snaring her. Poor Layla was a mess. Every inch of exposed skin was either dusted, cut, or bruised.  
"Layla," I whispered, tears leaking from my eyes. "Layla, you can't be-"  
"She isn't," Blue interrupted, his hand over her heart checking for a pulse. "We have to get her to the nearest hospital, and fast. The one hre didn't survive, from what I know, so we'll be safer heading for Vermillion City. Let's go." Fearow and I both readied ourselves to fly again, only this time, Layla was flying with us. I leaned her head on my shoulder, and let her lie limp on top of me. My arms gripped her tightly, and my tears flowed down my cheeks.  
The moment we reached the ground I was on the move. Running for the hospital, with Layla being half-lifted by Blue and myself, we burst into the hospital, where, at the sight of Layla, free nurses got straight to work. Layla was placed on one of those moving hospital beds, and Blue and I were asked to wait in the lobby  
"Blue, I'm worried. What if we were too late? What if-" I was silenced by Blue's sudden hand on my shoulder.  
"White, this place is known as a hospital. Where sick or injured people get better. The doctors here are trained to help save lives. We did what we could."  
"You aren't taking this seriously, are you? Sabrina trusted me to look after her sister, and not even a day later, this happens. I can't lose her, Blue. I can't lose Layla." Fresh tears replaces the stale ones that had been resting on my cheeks.  
A doctor approached us. "You two may follow me to room two, where your friend is being looked after."  
Immediately I jumped up, following the doctor down the long hallway.  
"She'll be okay, right?" I asked the doctor, who turned back to look at me with a frown.  
"We don't know for sure," he said. Immediately, without thinking, I let out a sobbing cry. Blue put his hand around my shoulders.  
"It'll be ok, White, she is strong. She'll be fine." He said. I wasn't too sure I believed him, but I leaned my head on his shoulder. I looked into the other rooms, and the different patients inside. I felt I was going crazy, because one room we passed held a teenage boy with green hair, and expression similar to N's.  
Just a coincidence, I assured myself. Focus on Layla.  
Blue didn't seem to do the same. Instead, he turned and faced the same room I had been looking in, and I could see his face turn to one of surprise.  
The girl sitting by the boy in the bed jumped up, pointing at me. "That girl is wearing my old trainer uniform!" she cried. I stood confused. I was wearing the outfit Blue had given me on day one, the one that once had belonged to Leaf. But that would mean…..  
Blue's eyes narrowed, then widened. "YOU!" he shouted.  
I looked from Blue, to the girl, to the boy who's hand the girl had been holding the entire time. My attention, however, focused primarily on the boy. His green hair, his look of mislead innocence….  
N?  
I walked over slowly, squinting my eyes. The boy sat up, looking curiously at me.  
"Is that you, Hilda?" he croaked softly. Immediately my expression turned into joy.  
"N! It's you! It's really you!" I screamed, hugging him tightly. I laughed, and N did too, although his seemed weak.  
"Sorry,' I quickly apologized, letting him go. His goofy grin stayed on his face, however. The girl walked over to me.  
"So," she said, with a hint of anger, jealousy, or something along those lines. "This is the famous Miss Hilda…."

**So...um... **

**We sent two characters to the hospital...**

**don't worry! Reshiramgirl88 and I are nice people! **

**Even though more people will be going to the hospital soon...**

**maybe... **

**byee!**

**Please leave a question for us! It can be about the story, the characters, me, reshiramgirl88, why Mario is shorter than Peach, or anything else you're curious about! Thankyou!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello ladies and gents!**

**Until now, I think things have been going a little, dull, I'll call it dull. I thank you all for bearing through the dullness.**

**But now, things get exciting! Starting...now!**

"So," Leaf said, with a hint of anger, jealousy, or something along those lines. "This is the famous Miss Hilda…."  
"The one and only." Hilda bowed, laughing giddily.  
"Hilda. Why are you here in Kanto?" I asked, coughing slightly.  
"I came to look for you of course!" She beamed, while tears slightly formed on the rim of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.  
"You shouldn't have come here." I said firmly.  
"Why not?" She snapped.  
"Because it's too dangerous!" I yelled, then had a coughing fit.  
"N!" Leaf began to panic and gripped my hand tightly making it turn white.  
The coughs did not stop.  
"Blue get a nurse!" Hilda ordered.  
The guy that came in with Hilda raced out the door shouting down the hall. "Nurse! NURSE!"  
I ripped my hand away from Leaf and covered my mouth with it. I sat up, and was hunched over as coughs shook my body.  
"N, what do you need?" Hilda asked, panicked.  
The coughs would not allow me to say anything or catch even one breath.  
Just then the spikey haired kid came in with a lady in pink.  
"Oh my Arceus!" the today exclaimed and rushed to the bedside.  
"What can we do?" Hilda questioned, concerned.  
"Nothing….." The nurse replied, backing away.  
My eyes shifted to glare at the nurse.  
"What?!"Leaf and Hilda both said in unison.  
"There is nothing we can do for him." The nurse said again, backing away a little further.  
"That is the most stupid thing I had ever heard!" Leaf exclaimed.  
"Yeah! What she said!" Hilda agreed.  
My body shook with effort as I tried my best to stop all the coughs, but it was futile.  
"Do something!" Leaf shouted at the nurse, becoming annoyed with her antics.  
"I've told you already there is nothing we can do for him!" She mumbled. "Besides it's not like he would ever survive in this condition." She immediately covered her mouth with her hand rushed out the room.  
"What?!" Leaf gasped.  
Hilda stared off into nothingness and she wrapped her arms around me and seemed to collapse into me.  
The coughs subsided and I hunched over.  
"The one time I thought I finally found you…." Hilda sobbed into my shoulder. "But I'm actually more and more losing you…"  
I trembled slightly, she was right.  
Leaf looked away. "You know she's right. Don't you?"  
Although Leaf's face was completely blank and showed no emotion, tears slowly rolled down her face.  
"Excuse me. Oh, I'm sorry." A doctor walked in, looking at all of us. "But, eh hem, Miss White, Mister Blue, the patient Layla is awake."  
The guy, apparently named Blue, looked over at Hilda with an 'I told you so' grin.  
But Hilda was not all happy smiley, she looked up at me with teary eyes. "Will you be ok for a few minutes?"  
I nodded, "I will be right here when you come back."  
She stood up slowly and walked over to the door, Blue following her.  
Hilda looked at me one last time, then walked out the room.  
I laid back down on the bed and shut my eyes.  
"N…." Leaf sighed.  
She sat back down on the side of the bed and stared at me. "She is a lucky girl."  
"What?"  
"I can see the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her. It's kind of obvious that you two love each other…."  
"I guess it's no a longer a secret then to you." I sighed.  
"What?"  
"I am in love with Hilda."  
As soon as the words left my mouth Leaf began to blush.  
"Oh, I see….." Leaf spat. "So I guess that means I'm nothing to you now?"  
"No, Leaf that's not what I meant!" I sat up and wrapped my arms around her.  
"Just leave me alone!" She pushed my arms away and stalked out the door.  
"Leaf!" I called after her. "Leaf!"  
"Just leave me alone!" Leaf shouted.  
I pushed all the blankets away and climbed out of bed, wobbling out of the room to follow her. "Leaf!"  
She stood frozen in the middle of the hall.  
"Leaf!"  
Leaf dared not turn around, then I saw what was in front of her.  
"Hands up where I can see them!" An officer with a gun shouted.  
Multiple people in black uniforms and strong looking Pokémon lined the end of the hall all aiming at us. All the people had P's in blue sewn on their shoulders, team Plasma.  
We slowly obeyed, raising our hands into the air.  
Slowly the people on black walked down the hall toward us.  
"On the count of three, run." I whispered.  
She nodded not saying anymore.  
"One…"  
They edged closer.  
"Two….."  
Almost able to touch us at arm's length.  
"THREE!"  
We both turned and ran in the other direction.  
But, there were guards there too.  
"Thought you could get away, huh? My lord N?" One officer asked with a smirk.  
We were held at gun point with no other escape routes.  
"You are to come with us, N. If not, you're little girlfriend her won't be as pretty as she is now. You know she looks a lot like that other girl from two years ago. What was her name again, Kilda, Milda, Rilda?"  
"Her name is Hilda." I answered through clenched teeth.  
"Oh, right." The officer replied. "Anyways, lord Ghetsis insists on seeing you along with his new assistant, Colress."  
Father. Wanted to see me? He wanted to see his freak show son after all these years?  
"I refuse." I replied.  
"Oh really?"  
"N!" Hilda appeared out of a doorway. She pushed a wheel chair with a young girl with navy blue hair, Blue stood next to Hilda.  
"Oh look who it is?!" The plasma grunt smirked, "if it isn't Miss Hilda herself. All the way out here in Kanto!"  
"You leave her alone!" I shouted.  
"Shut up!" One of the members of team plasma pointed a gun at me.  
"Listen, you let us go. Or Ghetsis will be hearing about this." I said calmly.  
"Oh really, how you going to tell him, huh? He hates you. He disowned you!" The other officers laughed.  
My face became red with embarrassment.  
"Oh look the daddy's boy is gonna cry! Awww! Isn't that the cutest thing?!" One officer mocked.  
"Shut up!" I shouted, making my face redder.  
"Look, he just wants his daddy!"  
"I said shut up!"  
"He's so cute!"  
"I SAID! SHUT UP!" I shouted, releasing Zekrom from his pokeball.

**~Leave a question down below~**

**Byeee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers!**

**So...um...I learned a lesson today..don't rub your eyes if you think you have sand on them...I might have scarred my eye...and it hurts...**

**Regardless, I am here to give you all a new chapter! **

**I know this one's a little longer than normal, but I just reviewed a few things from last chapter.**

"The one and only," I bowed, giggling.

"Hilda. Why are you here in Kanto?" N asked, looking oddly towards me.

"I came to look for you of course!" I beamed.

"You shouldn't have come here." He said firmly. I lost the smile.

"Why not?" I snapped, confused, and worried.

"Because it's too dangerous!" N yelled, then had a coughing fit. My eyes widened.

"N!" Leaf began to panic. As for me, I could hardly breathe. What happened to N? Why was he even like this?

"Blue get a nurse!" I ordered once I could talk again. Blue charged out of the room, cupping his mouth as though to shout.

"Nurse!" he called. With no response, he shouted louder, "NURSE!"

N began to cough louder. I felt my heart beating like a heavy drum.

"N, what do you need?" I asked, panicked. The coughs continued, and N's face turned a deep red.

Just then Blue ran in with a nurse. At the sight of N, her face turned to that of shock.

"What can we do?" I questioned. The nurse frowned at me.

"Nothing….." she replied, backing away.

"What?!" Leaf and I both exclaimed in unison. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"There is nothing we can do for him." The nurse said again, backing away a little further.

"That is the most stupid thing I had ever heard!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Yeah! What she said!" I added, with a strong hint of anger.

N's body began to turn limp, and the coughing began to lessen.

"Do something!" Leaf shouted at the nurse, becoming annoyed with her antics.

"I've told you already there is nothing we can do for him!" She cried. "Besides it's not like he would ever survive in this condition." She immediately covered her mouth with her hand rushed out the room.

"What?!" Leaf gasped.

I looked at the door, my mind swirling with thoughts, none of which good. Immediately I hugged N as tightly as I could. The coughs subsided and he hunched over.

"The one time I thought I finally found you…." I sobbed, "but I'm actually more and more losing you…"

Leaf looked away. "You know she's right. Don't you?"

Although Leaf's face was completely blank and showed no emotion, tears slowly rolled down her face.

"Excuse me. Oh, I'm sorry." A doctor walked in, looking at all of us. "But, eh hem, Miss White, Mister Blue, the patient Layla is awake."

Blue looked over at me with an 'I told you so' grin.

I sat up slowly, looking at N. "Will you be ok for a few minutes?"

I nodded, "I will be right here when you come back."

I looked at N for a while, before walking out of the room. The doctor led us into another room, where Layla sat on a wheel chair.

"Layla," I sobbed, hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I worried you, White. And I'm sorry I didn't listen, Blue", Layla said calmly. "White, don't worry. I'm fine. I can't say the same for you. You look terrible! What happened?"

I let go of her for a moment, and stared into her curious expression. "Do you remember that boy, the one with green hair-"

"You actually saw him?" Layla interrupted. I nodded. "That's great!" Layla smiled at me, but I couldn't smile back. I looked over at Blue, with a 'help me' expression.

"He's dying, Layla," Blue said, leaning over the door frame.

"Oh," Layla replied, "I'm sorry White."

The doctor walked over to us, clipboard in hand. "Alright. Layla has fractured her left leg, and has badly bruised the right one. We've supplied the prescriptions to heal the cuts and bruises, and the other leg will take some time to heal. In the meantime, I expect you to stay in the wheel chair, Layla, and don't do anything reckless. Come back here in about a week, and we'll check on your progress. Otherwise, that should be it. You are free to leave, Layla."

"Thankyou, sir," I smiled, taking the handles of Layla's wheelchair and pushing them outside. Blue followed me, and we walked until we heard the sounds of arguing nearby.

Once we were close enough to see what was happening, my shock grew more and more. Was I seeing things, or was I facing team plasma and N arguing?

"N!" I cried, running over.

"Oh, look who it is!" One of the Plasma grunts snickered. "If it isn't Miss Hilda herself. All the way out here in Kanto!"

"Leave her alone," N growled. He looked angry, but behind that I could see he was in pain. I frowned.

"Shut up!" the grunt held out a gun. In surprise I backed up, hands in the air.

"Listen, you let us go. Or Ghetsis will be hearing about this." N said calmly.

"Oh really, how you going to tell him, huh?" another grunt laughed. "He hates you. He disowned you!" The other officers laughed.

"Oh look the daddy's boy is gonna cry! Awww! Isn't that the cutest thing?!" One officer mocked.

"Shut up!" N shouted, although not fully angry.

"Look, he just wants his daddy!"

"I said shut up!" N seemed angrier. Oh no…they knew he was sick and by mocking him they were just weakening him…

"He's so cute!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" N shouted, releasing Zekrom from his pokeball. Everyone looked in surprise as he climbed atop his friend and flew out into the distance.

"N," I whispered. I hope he would be alright.

One of the men cursed under his breath. Looking closely, I could see he looked very familiar.

"YOU FOOLS!" he shouted at the rest. "Ghetsis required N and Zekrom, and both just escaped! You've left this plan for failure, and by now Rosa is probably attacking the Plasma Frigate!"

My heart skipped a beat. "Rosa?" I asked in shock. The man turned around, and by now I was sure of it. This was Zinzolin, one of the Seven Sages.

Zinzolin smiled wickedly. "Oh, Hilda. I'd forgotten you were here. Incidentally, do you still have Reshiram with you?"

"Why?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"Don't fool with me, girl. Give me Reshiram, and we won't harm poor Rosa. She is, after all, in OUR ship, and could easily be taken down and destroyed at my command." Zinzolin pulled out a walkie talkie.

"I…I don't have him with me," I stuttered. This was true. Reshiram was with my mother, back in Unova.

"Hilda, are you going to gamble with poor Rosa's life? That's not like you at all. Or do you doubt our power?" Zinzolin pulled out a photo card, and handed it to me. I looked at the pictures with shock. The photos were of Opelucid city, Nimbasa City, and Nuvema town, all encased in ice. But winter wasn't for months!

"What have you done?!" I cried, dropping the photos. Zinzolin laughed.

"Do you doubt our power now?" Zinzolin asked. I looked at him silently.

"I…don't have Reshiram…" I repeated in defreat.

Zinzolin turned back to his officers. "I think Hilda's being honest, she's scared to death as it is. So, we need to search for Reshiram. You two!" he barked, pointing at two grunts. "You are to enter the Plasma frigate and defeat Rosa in a battle. See if she has Reshiram. As for the rest of you, attack Nuvema town. Search every home and retrieve the pokemon. You have my permission to take down anyone who stands in your way."

"NO!" I shouted. Zinzolin laughed, snapping his fingers. The Shadow Triad appeared, and in a flash of light all of team Plasma was gone from my sight.

"Oh no," I mumbled, falling to my knees. Blue walked over to me.

"I'll help you," Blue said, "but you have to explain what just happened."

I shook my head. "This is my fault. You aren't going to risk anything for me. I want you to take Layla back to Saffron, under watch of her family. She is not to leave the house unless given permission by the doctor. Neither of you are to come after me. I have to go back to Unova."

"What?!" Layla rolled over. "You're joking. You can't just leave! We're a team, you said it yourself. I'm coming with you."

"Not in that condition," I refused.

"White, what's going on?" Blue pressed. I took a deep breath.

"Rosa is my little sister. This year she headed off for her journey. In my and N's absence, team Plasma, an organization who had sought to take over Unova and failed two years ago, supposedly was reborn. I think they're after Unova again, and this time, my sister has caught herself in the mess. They're more savage than before. They could and probably would hurt or kill any meddlers. I'm going to stop them once and for all." Before either two could say another word, I left.

I ran out of the hospital, in search of the airport, Once found, I charged in demanding a plane for Unova.

"I'm sorry miss," the lady at the head desk said. "The next flight for Unova won't be taking off until next week."

"No," I said angrily. "I'll do anything! I need to get to Unova, and I need to get there now. I have no exceptions."

"I can help you with that," a voice said. Sabrina walked over to me.

"Sabrina! What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Layla, and came running. She told me you needed help. So here I am. Now, you need to get to Unova? No problem. Alakazam knows teleport. He can help you!"

"Sabrina!" the lady said. "Quiet down! We'll lose costumers if you suggest this loudly."

Sabrina shrugged and sent out Alakazam.

"Thankyou," I whispered.

"No problem. Alakazam, teleport!"

**Is there anything about the story, the authors, the characters, or anything else that is on your minds? Please ask us in the reviews or through PM's! Your question, if the story itself won't answer, will be answered by us and posted in our finale chapter!**

**Byeee~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, hello, heellooooo! I am your beloved...count myraah...**

**I love anyone who gets the reference, and I'm going to slap myself if I referenced it incorrectly...oh well.**

**Chapter 14! The one you've all been waiting for! Maybe!**

**It's here! So read it! Now!**

The wind whipped across my fragile pale face as I made my way to Unova again.  
Unova.  
So much has happened the past two years.  
I left the love of my life, I almost lost who I was, I found new allies, and, the devastating thing I will never forget.  
I am slowly dying.  
I don't understand how that could happen.  
But I would've been days ago, when I got hit by that car.  
I could see my life passing by then.  
It wasn't much to see.  
Mostly it was the same childish wall of blue skies and clouds.  
That was when I decided, I wasn't giving up so easily. It was not my time, not yet! I still needed to see Hilda again, to say….Goodbye.  
I quickly wiped away tears as the flood of memories soon flushed away.  
Every now and then I could slowly feel my heart pause for a moment.

Then, 'it' would happen.  
My breath would get caught in my throat and then I would be gasping for air. Then I would able to breathe again, only to result in a coughing fit. Making me feel like I would cough up my lungs.  
After that it would be all over, but only for a little while.  
I let out a sigh and Zekrom picked up the pace as I experienced every 'phase'. At this rate, we would be in Unova in only couple hours.

We landed in a thud, squarely in Nuvema town.  
The house stood silent, along with Proffessor Juniper's laboratory.  
It's been so long since I had been to the town.  
"Zekrom, return." I whispered as the legendary returned to its Pokeball.  
It grew quiet after the legendary was no longer present.  
Silently I walked up to the house in the middle of town, Hilda's.  
My hang hovered above the wooden portal. I must have been crazy thinking that she was home already. It was nearly impossible. But what about her little sister, Rosa? She might be home.  
I let out a sigh, and banged the back of my hand the wood.  
The sound seemed to echo through town. As rushed footsteps sounded from the other side of the door.  
A kind gentle face appeared in the window of the door, it smiled brightly it turned the knob on the other side.  
The door creaked open inwards.  
"Hello, N." The women in the doorway greeted, "what brings you here?"  
I forced a smile on my face, but one that would not make her uncomfortable. "I was wondering if either Hilda or Rosa was home."  
"Well," Hilda's mother looked away for a second making the smile vanish. "Hilda went to Kanto to look for you, and Rosa is off on her journey. So, no, neither of them are home."  
Disappointment formed my face into a frown. That meant Hilda must have still been in Kanto.  
"Well, thank you anyway." I thanked, turning away to leave.  
Hilda's mother was just closing the door when 'it' happened.  
My vision went black and as I fell to the ground.  
"N!" She screamed.  
The door slammed shut as she rushed to my side.  
A gentle concerned had stroked my back as she hovered over me.  
"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, frantic.  
I gulped for air, making me feel like a water type out of water.  
"Stoutland! Get the professor!" She yelled.  
There was the sound of the door opening and then the pounding of footsteps until finally the buzz of a sliding door.  
"N, please hang on!" Hilda's mother cried.  
I was finally able to catch my breath when the coughing began.  
The buzz returned and there were more than one sounds of foot falls.  
"What happened?" The professor's father asked.  
"I don't know! He just fell! Then he couldn't breathe!" Hilda's and Rosa's mother explained.  
The coughing refused to subside, like it was finally time for me to move on.  
A cold piece of metal was pushed against my chest and moved frantically.  
"His heart rate is dropping! We have to do something!" Professor Juniper determined.  
"Do what? The nearest hospital is 100 miles away! All the way in Castelia City!" The older professor answered.  
"Wait a second, wasn't Bianca's and Cheren's mothers used to be nurses?" Juniper suggested.  
Someone stood up and raced to the other houses, and banged on the door. "HELP! WE NEED HELP!"  
The world around me soon turned to white noise as I passed out.

-Leaf's POV-  
N just flew away without me, Hilda went after him.  
I sat next Blue in Layla's house. There was nothing else we could really do.  
Layla slept soundly in her bed as the smell of cooking food began to travel through the air. My stomach growled loudly, demanding to be full.  
"Where have been all these years?" Blue asked, not making any eyes contact with me.  
I looked away too. "I nearly killed you and Red, I just went where I couldn't hurt you two anymore."  
"But that wasn't your fault! Giovanni put you up to it!" Gary shouted.  
I stayed silent.  
"Green, please." Gary begged.  
"Its Leaf now, the Green you knew is no longer alive." I cried, getting up and heading toward the door.  
"Leaf, then. Wait." He stood up and grabbed, my arm before I could walk out.  
"Let me go!" I demanded, trying to pull my arm away.  
"NO!" He gripped my arm tighter. "Just listen to me!"  
He cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.  
"Leaf," he stared at me with eyes that made my heart melt. "I. Love. You. No matter what."  
"Just leave me alone!" I tried to pull my head away.  
"Listen to me!" He forced my head back in place, and stared at me. "I love you!"  
Blue kissed me on the lips, sending shivers running down my spine.  
I pulled away, glaring at him with hatred. But his eyes made me melt like butter on a skillet.  
I went in for another kiss, catching him in surprise. "I love you too."

**Leave a question down below about anything confusing you! Please and Thankyou!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am a poop head.**

**Sorry to anyone who had been waiting! I was supposed to update days ago, but I had been soo busy...and...**

**eh...forget it. I'll double update today.**

As the flash of light disappeared from my eyes, I found heart sinking at the surroundings.  
Nuvema Town. I was home.  
Not really, however. The poor place was in ruin. Ice sheets covered every inch of the small town. Walking around was a challenge, avoiding slipping on the ice. I managed my way to my house, the small abode in the center of the town. Shivering, I knocked on the door.  
The door creaked open slowly, until my mother's eyes met my own. Immediately she swung open the door and hugged me tightly.  
"Hilda, I'm so sorry," she cried, tears forming almost immediately.  
"So, they took Reshiram?" I asked. By the looks of the house, it seemed as though they had. To confirm this, my mother nodded slowly.  
"I'm sorry, Hilda. I tried to stop them, but-"  
"It's not your fault. If anything, it's mine. I'm sorry I put this responsibility on you. Don't feel bad about Reshiram. He's strong. He'll be fine. Can we sit down? I'd like to talk."  
"About that," my mother said awkwardly, "we have a guest."

"N!" I cried at the body resting on the couch. I turned to my mother. "Is he alright?"  
"I'm not certain, Hilda. He came to ask about you, and when he was leaving, he just fell and started to have breathing difficulties. Bianca's mother came to see what was happening, but couldn't make out anything. And Cheren's mother is a nurse for Pokemon, so she didn't know what was happening to N either." I stared silently, mouth slightly open. "I'm sorry, Hilda."  
I turned back to my mother, trying on a smile. "It's not your fault mom. I have to request something of you, though. Rosa could be in trouble. I'm going after her, and I'm going to put an end to Team Plasma. Meanwhile, as you can see, N's in a delicate state. Please keep him here and forbid him from doing anything reckless. Can you do this?"  
"Hilda, I don't want you to get hurt."  
"If Ghetsis would have hurt me, he would have two years ago. I'm nothing to him now. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
My mother grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly. "Of course you will. You're the Hero of Unova, the one written about in the legends. You wouldn't fall so easily. I've always trusted you. Hilda, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You have grown into a wonderful young woman."  
"Thankyou, mom."

"What's that?"  
I looked out in the distance, as I saw….what looked like a flying ship…descending into the Giant Cavern. Was that the fortress Zinzolin had been talking about?  
It seemed like I was right. Troops of men flooded out, but they weren't wearing the uniform they had two years ago. Maybe a change in design?  
Fearow let me down into the trees, and we stayed silent listening to Zinzolin, who was about to give orders to the men.  
"Alright," he boomed. "We give Ghetsis this," he pulled out a pokéball, "and you all retreat for the Plasma Frigate immediately following- unless you want to be frozen in indestructible ice."  
"Not if we can stop it," a voice growled. A man appeared from the entrance to the Giant Chasm, accompanied by a group of Team Plasma Grunts- only these ones had the old costume. What was going on?  
"Rood. What are you and your cowards doing here?" Zinzolin seethed.  
"Zinzolin, I plead you to see reason. Why do you still side with Ghetsis? We were once partners, friends. We worked together to assist N, not this villain." I was confused. So not all of Team Plasma had reunited? Some of the team had disbanded?  
"Don't try making a fool out of me, Rood. You are ridiculous! What benefit is there from stealing pokemon and releasing them? Would it be worth getting thrown into a prison? I could care less about the pokemon. I want power, and I'm going to get it. If you still support N, good luck. You'll be begging for mercy when we're at the top." Zinzolin turned to his men. "I give you all a new mission. I'll give the pokéball to Ghetsis. You all fight these traitors and make sure they don't move on." Zinzolin marched deeper into the chasm.  
Two figures walked out of the cave entering into the Chasm. One girl, one boy.  
"Rood!" the girl called, running over. My heart skipped a beat at seeing who it was.  
Rosa. She was safe.  
"Rosa! It's good to see you two. We need your help to destroy the remnants of Team Plasma, once and for all!" Rood exclaimed.  
Rosa nodded. "We know," she said determined. "Well do what it takes!" She began to walk off with the boy, Hugh, I think it was, at her side. I ran out of the bushes, to confront them, but they were too fast for me.  
"Is it you? Hilda?" Rood walked over to me.  
"Rood, can you please tell me what's happening?" I pleaded. Rood managed a weak smile.  
"After you disbanded team Plasma two years ago, those of us loyal to N formed one of our own trying to right the wrong. The rest followed Ghetsis into bringing chaos. I believe he plans on using Kyurem's powers to do so. Have you seen what he has already done?"  
I nodded miserably. "We have to stop this. But I'm worried. I feel Ghetsis would try and hurt Rosa if she confronts him. I'm going to finish him now so my sister is safe."  
"I applaud your bravery. But I have a question to ask of you."  
"Ask away."  
"Hilda, have you seen anything of King N? I worry for him."  
I opened my mouth to answer, but couldn't. My heart panged, and my eyes began to water.  
"Hilda, what's wrong?"  
I looked up at Rood. "He's not good. He's dying. He's used whatever strength he had to fight Team Plasma, and I don't think he has any power left to keep alive."  
Rood's face almost mirrored mine. I understood his emotions. N was a man he'd looked up to as a leader, and he was almost gone.  
"Hilda, I beg you to stop this. For N."  
I nodded, and ran off. I watched up ahead as Rosa exited the ship. Looking forward, with an expression of both determination and fear, she scaled the slope upwards and made her way into the deepest part of the Giant Chasm, the cave in which Kyurem resonated.  
"Well, well, well." A voice mocked. I turned in a panic. I was surrounded by team Plasma grunts. "Pray tell, where is N? Care to tell us why your boyfriend left you to fight this all alone?"  
I glared at them. "You monsters. You've left him to die. And you're going to pay for it."  
"Oh really? Do you have the power to defeat all of us?" one snickered.  
"Do you really want to question it?" I smirked. "Samurott, go!"

"Blast it!" The final grunt growled. "How are you so strong?"  
"You were under the leadership of N for all those years, and you never found out? What a shame." I pushed the grunt facing me aside, and ran for the cave.  
The inside was silent. I could only hear the drops of water spilling from the roof. Was I too late?  
I ran deeper, until I began to hear voices.  
"This is my gift to you for making it this far!" a voice bellowed. From the sounds of it, it seemed as though it was Ghetsis.  
"I'll freeze you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent! Kyurem! GLACIATE!"  
I was now near enough that I could see what has happening. Kyurem walked closer to Rosa.  
No.  
This was not going to end like this. I ran over to Rosa, arms out stretched.  
"Ghetsis!" I shouted. "You aren't going to hurt her, or Unova! I'm going to stop you!"  
Ghetsis laughed. "How convenient. I get to destroy you once and for all, Hilda. After two years, I finally have the chance! I'll bring down both of you, and NO ONE will stand in my way! Kyurem, now!"  
Even if I wanted to do something, I couldn't. I was trapped. The spinning masses of ice grew larger and larger, and closer.  
"Hilda," Rosa whispered, grabbing my hand. A tear spilled from my cheeks as I closed my eyes.

_"Zekrom! Fusion Bolt!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**As promised, hereis the second chapter of the day. N-joy!**

**..phew, haven't used that pun in a long time! Good to see it in use!**

As soon as Hilda left, I stood up and headed toward the door.  
"N! NO! YOU AREN'T GOING OUT!" Hilda's mom protested when I touched the door knob.  
"I must protect her." I answered, not wanting to meet her eyes contact.  
"I know, sweetie." She came up behind me, and rubbed my back.  
"If I don't Ghetsis will kill her."  
"No, you don't know that. Come on now, come rest."  
"No, I do know that!" I turned toward her, "I have lived with Ghetsis all my life, I know if he doesn't like something, he makes sure it goes away."  
She sighed, then looked at me with concerned eyes. "She went to the great chasm."

"Zekrom!" I yelled. "Fusion Bolt!"  
We were in the middle of the Giant Chasm.  
Hilda stood facing my "father", standing in front a small girl that almost exactly like her except her hair and cloths.  
Kyurem slowly began to advance the girls, preparing an attack. But that was when we had something to say about.  
"Yes Mister N." Zekrom agreed.  
The legendary of ideals let lose the attack before Kyurem could unleash its freezing attack.  
Kyurem roared in agony as he became paralyzed for a moment.  
I stood in front of Hilda and the girl, keeping a determined face.  
Zekrom's attack had caused dust to kick up. When it cleared Ghetsis gasped in surprise at the sight of me. "You abomination! What do you think you are doing here, in my presence?"  
"I'm going to make things right." I answered.  
Hilda gasped behind me.  
"Well this should be fun." Ghetsis smirked. "Kyurem. Freeze my 'son' alive. And show that he and Hilda have no power over us." He said the S word with disgust.  
I gritted my teeth. "Zekrom! Dragon Breath!"  
Kyurem let out a cry, and took a few steps back.  
"Oh so you want to fight like that?" Ghetsis asked, grinning with madness. He pulled out a weird looking triangle that was gray, white, and yellow.  
"N, tell Zekrom to return now!" Hilda shouted at the sight of the weird looking thing.  
"What?" I tried to say but was too late.  
The weird thing started glowing then raised in the air.  
"DO IT NOW!" The girl shouted.  
I grew panicked and frantically grabbed at Zekrom's pokeball at my belt. It refused to move.  
The triangle turned into some purple things sending out waves. It then slammed down onto Kyurem.  
The sharp things on Kyurem's back lifted up and pointed to us. It then sent out beams of purple, aiming straight at Zekrom.  
"Dodge it!" The girl screamed.  
Zekrom easily flew upward, dodging the weird purple beam.  
"N! You have to get Zekrom to return!" Hilda grabbed my shoulder.  
I frantically grabbed the pokeball on my belt.  
Zekrom dodged and dodged until finally the purple beams wrapped around him. He let a let out a cry, and was transformed into the dark stone.  
"Zekrom!" I yelled.  
Ghetsis smirked and laughed wickedly.  
Kyurem absorbed the dark stone and a white light surrounded it, almost like the evolution light.  
"ZEKROM!" I shouted.  
The light swirled around Kyurme then broke.  
A tall gray and black Pokémon stood in front of us.  
"Prepare to say goodbye!" Ghetsis cackled.  
"NO!" I tackled Ghetsis to the ground.  
"N!" Hilda screamed.  
"You abomination! You freak!" Ghetsis cursed as he tried to throw me off.  
"Rosa, stay here!" Hilda screamed as she raced to my side.  
"NO!" I yelled.  
She stopped.  
"Take care of Kyurem!" I shouted back.  
Ghetsis strangled me, grabbing my neck between his two big meaty hands.  
I gritted my teeth as his grip got tighter.  
"I should have killed you from the very start." He seethed.  
"Too bad, now. Because I'm already dead!" I shouted back.  
He froze and slowly took his hands away. "What?" He sat up and looked in my eyes.  
I managed to sit up. "I'm dying."  
He stayed silent, behind him he grabbed his staff.  
Then he slammed the staff against my neck. "Then here, let me put you out of your misery!"  
-Leaf's POV-  
The roads get kind of lonely after a while, especially when you travel alone.  
I let out a sigh, night was just about to fall. It was almost time for me to find someplace to stay.  
"Why are you out here alone?" A voice asked behind me.  
I turned to face the voice, preparing to run if needed. "Red…."  
The familiar black headed boy with red eyes looked at me with concern. "Where have you been all this time, Green?"  
Tears threatened to spill as I stared at him.  
"Or is it Leaf now?" He asked, holding his arms out.  
"RED!" I raced to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
He laughed and hugged me back. "Leaf, why did you run away? You know Blue and I could have helped!"  
I cried silently. "I know Red, I know."  
He let me go, and I faced him. "Leaf. I know Giovanni was evil and all."  
"Just forget about it." I turned away.  
"Green. No one blames you for what happened." He tried to explain.  
"Just please, stop." I said, holding my hands against my ears.  
"Leaf!" Blue came walking towards us. Then he saw Red. "What are you doing here?!"  
"Isn't it obvious? I was talking to my friend." Red explained.  
"She's my friend." Blue grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "Not yours."  
"I beg to differ." Red countered, and did the same with my other arm.  
"Oh, go ahead short stuff!" Blue challenged.  
"Where we you when we were in Trainer School, Leaf always got bullied!" Red shouted.  
"I was there to pick her back up again!"  
"Yeah, afterwards!"  
"Do you want to go!"  
"Yeah! Let's do this! I've been waiting all my life for this moment!"  
"ENOUGH!" I shouted at the both of them.  
They grew quiet and stared at me.  
"Why are you two fighting?!" I asked.  
They stayed silent.  
"Red, thank you for that one day." I turned towards him, then Blue. "Blue, thank for all the other days. Now can we all just get along?"  
Red and Blue look at each other, then looked at me. "NO!" They both said in unison.  
I sighed, then grabbed them both by their ears. "Come with me."  
"Hey!" They protested. "That hurts, let me go!"  
"Just be quiet." I sighed and pulled them away."

**That awkward moment when N dies more than once in a story...**

**well, not more than once, the first time he was almost dead...oh well.**

**Bye!**

**If anything about this series is confusing you, or you are curious about anything, please ask us! Your question, if not answered by the book, will be posted in our finale chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys. **

**How are you? Good? That's good.**

**I'm okay. Just a little tired, but that's fine.**

**It was nice talking to you guys! Now, let's get on with da chapter :D**

"N, no!" I screamed, tears beginning to flow down.

No, something was wrong with me. I was seeing and hearing things. N hadn't just died. Ghetsis didn't just murder him.

I ran over to the limp body. Rosa tried to stop me, with no luck on her side. I pushed past Ghetsis and looked down at N.

"You killed him," I whispered, holding N's hand as hard as I could. I felt myself shaking. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

Ghetsis laughed. "So? Did you expect anything else? In fact, I'll do you a favor. I'll let you join him. What do you say?"

I stood up, tears streaked over my face. "You could have given up, two years ago. Maybe I could've let it slip by me and forget anything happened. But now it's too late for you. You're going to be sorry you messed with any of us." I walked over to the pokéball that had been tossed on the ground. I knew who resided inside.

"RESHIRAM! I CHOOSE YOU!" I called, throwing the pokéball into the air. The ball burst open and streaming shots of red and white lights poured out, signifying the presence of the legendary I'd met two years ago.

"You think you can beat me?" Ghetsis narrowed his eyes. "You're sadly mistaken. KYUREM! FUSION BOLT!"

"FUSION FLARE!" I cried back. Everyone stepped back as the two pokemon fought it out.

I knew that neither Reshiram nor Kyurem/Zekrom would win; the two were so evenly matched. There was nothing I or Ghetsis could have done, really. I fell down to my knees, grabbing N's hand again.

"You'll be okay," I whispered. "You aren't dead. I've gone crazy, that's all. You'll be fine." I knew I was wrong. I was trying to reassure myself, maybe for my own happiness, but there was nothing I could do.

"N," I whispered, choking back tears. "N, I'm so sorry. You came to save my life, and lost yours in the process. This is my fault."

I looked over at Reshiram. He looked like he was in pain. With a heavy heart, I stood up, fully conscious about what I was about to do, and what the consequences would be.

"Reshiram, return."

Almost immediately after saying the words, and calling reshiram back to its pokéball, I closed my eyes as the attack hit it's new target-me.

The pain was more than I expected, but hey, I'd never died before. I screamed helplessly as the electricity shocked throughout my veins, and felt my body grow limp.

"HILDA!" I heard Rosa scream.

_I'm sorry Rosa._

"Miss Rosa? Could you please come in?" I heard being called. The footsteps echoed in my head.

"H-how is she?" a voice stuttered weakly. It sounded like the owner had been crying.

"She hasn't died. Her heartbeat is slightly irregular, and if she survives this next operation, she'll be weak for possibly the rest of her life, but I think we can do this. We just might be able to save her."

"Thank you, thank you!"

I felt my hand being squeezed tightly. "Hilda," Rosa whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, and you probably can't, but that was the scariest moment of my life. I could hardly breathe when I saw you take the attack and fall to the ground." There was a moment of silence. "You're a hero, Hilda. I'm honored to be your sister."

I wanted to get up, to hug her and tell her I would be alright, but my body thought other wise. I wasn't able to move a muscle.

"Miss Rosa, we'll ready to begin the operation, if you don't mind leaving. We'll call you and your mother in a few hours when we're done." A voice said.

"Okay," Rosa replied. "Thank you."

Once again, I felt myself gaining conscious. This time, I felt a little more liberty with my movement. Blinking, I opened my eyes.

"Hilda!" Rosa screamed, hugging me. My mother, sitting next to her wiped away a couple tears and smiled.

"Rosa," I croaked, hurting my throat, "what happened?"

"Well, after Zekrom's attack hit you, Looker came charging in with the Shadow Triad. Looker insisted on taking Ghetsis to the Police force, but the Shadow Triad said that wouldn't do any good and disappeared with Ghetsis. Then we got you and N to the hospital. Looker warned me that neither of you had much chance in your conditions, but I didn't want to give up."

"How's N?"

Rosa frowned. "Not too good. His pulse is very faint, and the whole time he's been here he's looked like he was in pain, like he was internally fighting himself." Seeing my expression, she looked down at the floor unhappily.

"Hilda, I'm sorry. N insisted on going to the Chasm. There was nothing I could've done to stop him." My mother said.

"If N hadn't gotten hurt from doing so, I would have been thankful. He saved Rosa and me. But, both of us aren't in a steady state. So, I don't know what to think."

"Excuse me?" a voice asked. A doctor walked into the room. "Is patient Hilda awake?"

"I am," I replied.

"Mister N would like to see you, if that's alright."

My eyes widened. "N's awake?!"

The doctor smiled. "He's not in the best of health, but he's alive and awake. Not sure how though," he muttered the last part, scratching his head.

I sat up immediately, regretting the decision. My back began to ache.

"Hilda, you need to take it slow right now. We'll help you get out of bed." My mother and Rosa grabbed my arms and helped me up. Leaning on each of them, I walked slowly towards the hospital ward that N was in.

Walking in, I observed my surroundings. N was lying on a hospital bed, not moving. He blinked his eyes slowly.

"Is that you, Hilda?" he whispered softly. Rosa helped me sit on the chair next to his bed.

"We'll leave for now," she said before walking out.

"N," I said when they were gone, "I'm still in shock over what happened. Are you alright?"

"Hilda, I need to tell you something. If I come out of this all alright, I won't be the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to sacrifice something to continue living. It hurts me to think about it, but I won't be able to talk to pokemon again."

My jaw dropped. "N, I'm so sorry!"

"Hilda," N said, looking over at me. "It was worth it to see you again."

**So, lots of stuff just happened! yeah!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave some reviews or something! Or maybe a question! We're still accepting those! You can send them down in the reviews, or PM reshiramgirl88 or myself!**

**Byee~**


	18. Chapter 18

**So...um...when was the last time I updated? I can't remember.**

**As I'm writing this, I haven't yet uploaded the 17th chapter...I saved the doc but never uploaded...so...sorry**...

**Here! two chapters!**

_**all your hopes and dreams come true when you read fanfiction...**_

The staff cracked as it hit my neck.  
As soon as I could feel it, I closed my eyes, tight.  
Pain flooded my neck and soon the rest of my body felt the same.  
I opened my eyes, but I could still see darkness. I gasped as I floated in a darkened world of nothingness. I could feel nothing, yet everything, all at the same time.  
"N, no!" Someone, a girl most likely, screamed followed by the pounding of quickened footsteps.  
"You killed him," the person whispered. "YOU KILLED HIM!" Someone grabbed my hand and squeezed it, it almost felt as though Leaf was there. But Leaf was back in Kanto, with Layla and Blue?  
"So? Did you expect anything else? In fact, I'll do you a favor. I'll let you join him. What do you say?" A man asked, but a familiar man. Father-no I mean Ghetsis maybe?  
"You could have given up, two years ago. Maybe I could've let it slip by me and forget anything happened. But now it's too late for you. You're going to be sorry you messed with any of us." The hand slipped away and small delicate footsteps followed. "RESHIRAM! I CHOOSE YOU!"  
Reshiram? The legendary beast of fire and truth? The one Hilda befriended two years ago.  
My panged, Hilda. I had come to the giant chasm to protect her from Ghetsis. That is why I was here.  
"You think you can beat me?" Ghetsis chuckled. "You're sadly mistaken. KYUREM! FUSION BOLT!"  
"FUSION FLARE!" Hilda yelled in response.  
A soft thud sounded at my side. Then the hand appeared again, gripping it tighter this time.  
"You'll be ok," They whispered, it was probably Hilda. "You aren't dead. I've gone crazy, that's all. You'll be fine."  
I wanted to sit up, hug her, tell her I was alive and I loved her. But my body protested filling with pain.  
"N," She whispered. "N, I'm so sorry. You came to save my life, and lost yours in the process. This is my fault."  
The hand let go and stood, "Reshiram, return."  
I wanted to scream, knowing what was going to happen next.  
A scream echoed through the cavern, one that would be forever burned into my mind.  
"HILDA!" A younger sounding voice screamed.  
Footsteps pounded and ran. Voices yelled and screamed. All of it blended in my mind.  
The only thing I could think and remember was the scream, it was Hilda's scream.  
The background all faded away as my mind went to blank static and hands lifted me up off the ground.

I remember being moved from the cold dirty ground of the Great Chasm to a soft firm bed, to a cold metal table, and then a soft and plush bed.  
While all of this happen I could see my life slowly replay. From living in the forest to meeting Ghetsis and the old lady, Leaf's grandmother, to living in the castle, and the moments spent with Hilda. All of it until I was met with the present.  
Things were jabbed into my hands and arms, then something was forced down my throat.  
I wanted to scream. But no sound ever came, and I left lying on the bed fighting a war inside myself.  
My body was full of pain, and it wanted to give up. To say goodbye to this world. But refused not without telling Hilda goodbye at least.  
Then it was decided. In order for me to live, I would no longer be able to speak to my friends, the Pokémon. No more little chats with Zorua. No more quality time with Darmanitan.  
No more being able to help any of them.  
It was my friends, Pokémon vs. the love of my life, Hilda.  
Hilda, Hilda had won.

I choked, trying to breathe, slowly opening my eyes.  
"He's awake." Someone raced to my side. "He's awake!"  
A hand slowly peeled the tape off my mouth and was removing the tube thing that was stuck in my throat.  
I coughed a little, but it caused too much pain.  
"Here, drink some of this." Someone held a cup full of clear liquid up to my mouth. The water in it slowly trickled down my throat as some dribbled onto my chin. The person, quietly dabbed the escaped drop with a soft white rag.  
"Hilda. Must talk to Hilda." I coughed weakly.  
The person stood up and headed to the door, leaving me all alone. Murmured voices argued outside.  
Then the pain of the scream came rushing back. It was Hilda's scream. But why?  
I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to make the memory a part of my broken past.  
I was in a solid white room, a hospital room. A soft white blanket covered my body. I tried to move, but pain threatened and I gave in.  
I laid still not wanting to endure the pain.  
"Its ok, come on Hilda. You're almost there." A voice encouraged from outside the door.  
I managed to move my head to look out the door.  
Slowly three figures appears. A lady who looked like she was a mother, a young girl with doughnut shaped hair. They both held the third girl by the arms in the middle of them. I recognized her immediately, Hilda.  
She smiled at the sight of me.  
"Is that you, Hilda?" I managed to whisper softly.  
The mother and the young girl helped Hilda into the chair that sat by my bed.  
"We'll you for now," The young girl said to Hilda before the two walked out.  
"N," Hilda said when the two were gone. "I'm still shocked over what happened. Are you alright?"  
"Hilda," I interrupted her. "I need to tell you something. If I come out of this all alright, I won't be the same."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I had to sacrifice something to continue living. It hurts me to think about it, but I won't be able to talk to Pokémon again."  
Her jaw dropped, ""N, I'm so sorry!"  
"Hilda," I said, looking over at her as tears threatened to spill "It was worth it to see you again."  
She held a hand up to her mouth, as she looked down. Silently tears fell.  
"Hilda," I reached over to hold her hand. "I love you. Meaning I would go the ends of the earth just to be with you. I would sacrifice anything just to see your lovely face again."  
She took my hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."  
"No its not," I cooed. "If it's anyone's fault. It's mine. It was my choice to go to the great chasm. But you want to know why I went there?"  
She looked at me, tears still falling. "To protect me, from Ghetsis. You saved our lives N, mine and Rosa's."  
"You know, I never quite got to meet your sister yet." I chuckled.  
She laughed. "Well maybe today's the day you finally will."  
"His room is right down there." Someone directed.  
We both grew quiet.  
Hilda stared at me with fear, I watched the door way.  
Footsteps echoed down the hallway. Almost like they were headed in the direction of my room.  
Hilda trembled silently, squeezing my hand tighter.  
I stared at the door as the footsteps grew closer.  
Then the person I least expected walked through the door.  
"Ghetsis, what are you doing here?"

T**Ha**nk Y**oU F**oR** rE**Ad**i**n**G**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's incredible to think that we're nearing the end! Two more chapters, and then our special chapter where we leak secrets out to you guys! I can't wait!**

**But for now, while you wait for that, here! Read this chapter!**

My body was weak, but I felt much stronger knowing N was alright. The two of us talked for a while, laughing and enjoying the time we'd never really got to have together.  
"You know, I never quite got to meet your sister," N smiled as he said this.  
I laughed. "Well, maybe today's the day you finally will." Maybe today would be the start of everything going as it should have since two years ago. No fighting anymore.  
I thought too soon. "His room is right down there," a voice directed.  
I could hear the footsteps of someone walking towards the room I was in. N wasn't able to heave himself up, but he turned his head in curiosity. As the figure walked inside of the room, my breaths stopped for a moment. My heart began to thump.  
"Ghetsis," N said quietly, "what are you doing here?"  
I jumped up, glaring at Ghetsis. How dare that villain try to kill N then show up when N survived? I opened my mouth to shout at the cretin, but he put his hand up as if to silence me.  
"You aren't in the strength to fight me, Hilda, and you know it. Sit down." He said calmly. I looked over at N, who nodded. Slowly I took my seat.  
"I'm surprised to see you alive, N," Ghetsis said finally.  
"I'm stronger than you think," N replied.  
"I noticed. Which is precisely my motive for coming here."  
I stared confusedly. What was Ghetsis talking about?  
"As you may have guessed, losing to a little girl makes Team Plasma look weak. Especially when this happens twice. People don't really take us seriously. Take a look at team Rocket. They rose to power, fell, rose again, and fell. Some of them remained petty thieves, but once people stopped taking them seriously they became weaker."  
"What's your point?" N snapped.  
"I've come to make peace."  
"What sort of peace?" I asked him.  
Ghetsis sighed annoyingly. "A peace treaty between Team Plasma and you two."  
"What will it say?" N pressed further.  
"I won't fight you two anymore, and you won't try and fight me." Ghetsis smirked. "I can see from your expressions that you two don't believe me. Here." He tossed N a pokeball.  
"Zekrom…" N muttered, observing the pokeball.  
"That's right. If I planned on destroying you, I wouldn't have given Zekrom back to you."  
I was still uneasy. "If you weren't going to do anything wrong, we wouldn't fight you, so why do you want us to promise we won't?"  
Ghetsis ignored me. "N, I have a further request."  
"What's that?"  
"I implore you to consider joining me again. Not for destroying Unova. Maybe to fix what went wrong between us. We can help each other."  
N scoffed. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. How dumb do you think I am?"  
Ghetsis tensed for a moment, then relaxed. "I don't think you're dumb. I've even explained why team Plasma is nothing by now. They wouldn't follow me anymore. So what wrong could I do on my own? I just want to strengthen the bond between my son and myself."  
"I'm not your son," N said quietly.  
"I adopted you. I gave you a blessed life. For the first time in your life, you were surrounded by people. Do you think I did that with bad intentions?"  
I rolled my eyes. "I think his ability had something to do with it."  
"You, quiet. We aren't friends. Remember that," Ghetsis snapped, glaring at me.  
"Hey. An enemy of Hilda's is an enemy of mine. Besides, I don't trust you, Ghetsis. Team Plasma disbanded two years ago when I left, and you managed to reform the group. Now you think some aren't still loyal to you? I'm sure they're still surprised at your ability to control Kyurem and attack the cities like that. I don't believe you've given up."  
"Is this your final answer?" N nodded. "I'm disappointed N. You had your chance to fix things, and you're letting it slip by. Good luck."

**Not the longest of chapters, I know. But, I left a little hint in there...which will tell you something I won't reveal until some days from now...**

**hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, just so you guys know, our finale chapter is coming up soon! If you have any questions about the story, reshiramgirl88, me, pokemon, or anything really, we will be happy to answer it then! Feel free to ask any questions down in the reviews or PM myself or my coauthor!**

**Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello peoples of the internet. I am your leader, Super Myraah awesome dude. But you may refer to me as Myraah.**

**Its weird to think we're nearing the end here. I think after this one we have one chapter and then the finale where we reveal all secrets...**

**Can't wait! So I won't make you wait much longer either! Here! Read this!**

"Is this your final answer?" Ghetsis asked, with a little bit of disappointment and hope in his eyes.  
I nodded.  
"I'm disappointed N. You had your chance to fix things, and you're letting it slip by. Good luck." His eyes darted away from me, and then he walked out of the room.  
"What was that all about?" Hilda asked, giving my hand a little squeeze.  
I sighed and looked up at the blank white ceiling.  
"N?" She gave my hand a shake.  
I blinked a few times. "He was wrong."  
"Wrong about what?" Hilda pestered.  
"I knew plenty of people before I met him."  
"Tell me then." Hilda gripped my hand tighter, concern welling up in her eyes.  
I sighed. "I used to live in this big mansion. With my real mom and dad. My mother would always invite her clubs over to the house to meet, they always thought of me as a little baby, saying how cute and adorable at the time in my big-boy suit. Whenever they came over I always retreated to my room, but would be called back down there. I liked spending time with my father better, he would show me neat stuff. Like how to build a tent, or like 'how to be a man.' They would throw parties every Saturday. Big extravagant parties that everyone went to. But then one night…" The words formed but stayed in my mouth, refusing to spill.  
"What happened?" Hilda looked curiously at me.  
"There was a fire… Only one survivor…." I explained, knowing the memory too well, as it haunted almost every night.  
"Were you, that one?" She asked, not really sure if it was ok.  
"Yes, I was." I answered. "I was only about 6 at the time."  
"Mother and Father stood at the door greeting guests as they came in. I watched silently from the top of the stairs where no one could see me. Everyone wore these weird masks of all colors and of all facial expressions."  
"Did you like living there?" Hilda questioned.  
I nodded. "Anyways, as all the guests entered I sat at the top of the stairs silently. One guy I never really saw before walked in. He had this mask on that covered his whole face. One of the eyes was covered up with a solid piece of red glass."  
"Ghetsis!" Hilda gasped.  
I nodded. "He walked in and surveyed the area, I stared at him. Then he looked up, right at me. I was frozen in fear, no one ever noticed me up there. He smiled and waved. I fearfully waved back. Then he continued walking away from me. I immediately ran into my room and got dressed up, slipping my favorite mask over my face, the one that made me look like Zekrom. I slipped silently down the stairs to my mother and father's sides.  
'Why honey you look lovely!' Mother gasped, making me twirl around.  
'Son, you are looking like a real man every passing day.' Father laughed."  
"N?" Hilda said silently, interrupting the story.  
"Yes my dear?" I replied.  
"What was your father like?" Small tears slowly rolled down her cheek.  
"Well, he was the kind of dad that actually took time out of his busy day to pay attention to you." I answered, wiping the tears away.  
She smiled, and waited for me to continue.  
"Anyways, the party was lasting longer than usual, and I had retired early to my room." I continued. "I smelled smoke. I ran to the door, trying my best to open it. But for some reason it wouldn't budge, locked. I then ran to the window and threw it wide open. Flames licked the sides of the house and was coming close to me. I slowly climbed down and onto the ground. There were no screams, just the sirens of the fire trucks in the distance. I could see my mother and father's faces through the burning window. Father held my mother in his arms as he kissed the top of her head. They both silently cried. I ran as fast as I could into the woods. Crying all the way, trying to get away from the scene."  
Tears slowly rolled down my face as I looked down in shame.  
"N, its ok." Hilda squeezed my hand. "There was nothing you could do."  
"No," I said firmly, looking back at her. "I could have stayed with them. I could have died with them, as a family."  
"N." Hilda said softly.  
A small soft smile formed on my face. "But I did that, I would have never met the love of my life." I pulled her towards me and gave her a kiss.  
"Oh, N" She blushed, hiding her face with her hands. A small smile formed on her face.  
"I love you." I whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too." She whispered back.  
"Oh, excuse me." A doctor walked in and saw us. "But you two need to get some rest." A nurse came in behind him, pushing a wheel chair. They helped Hilda into the chair.  
"Get some rest, I'll see you later." Hilda smiled as she was wheeled out of the room.  
The doctor flipped a switch on the wall and the room got dark.  
I closed my eyes, letting sleep take me away.  
Instead of having the reoccurring nightmare of my parent's death, I dreamed about the girl I cared most about in the world. Hilda.

**So, a little backstory on one of our favorite characters. I think Reshiramgirl88 did a fantastic job!**

**If you have any questions about the story, the authors, or anything pokemon related, let us know down in the reviews or through pm's! the finale is coming up guys! A couple more days!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's been a wild ride. And here we are, the final chapter of Missing N Action.**

**Thankyou all for reading, reviewing, and everything else. I really appreciate it.**

**Let's take a walk through chapter 21, shall we?**

I woke up again on the hospital bed, this time feeling a lot better. I pulled myself up and stretched, receiving that long needed relaxing easiness.  
"Miss Hilda?" a voice asked. From the hall a doctor came into the room. He smiled.  
"You must have been really tired. You've been sleeping for a while now. We were wondering when you'd get up."  
"I guess I was," I smiled as well.  
"Well, if you're ready, you are healthy enough to leave now. If you feel anything out of the ordinary, don't hesitate to return and see me. Understand?" I nodded. "Good. Your sister's here. She's been anxious for you to wake up." Rosa popped into the doorway.  
"Hilda!" she ran over and hugged me. "Are you ready to go home?"  
"Yeah. But, what about-"  
"N? We've asked him if he wanted to stay with us for now." I smiled at Rosa.  
"Rosa? How about I treat you to something I never did before?"  
"Like what?" Rosa seemed excited.  
"Oh, I don't know, depends if Reshiram is feeling up to it." Rosa's smile widened more than before. For years she'd been asking me if I could get Reshiram to give her a ride, and I'd always refused, saying she should see Unova when she went out on her journey, and feel the thrills then. But now she'd gone on her journey, so…  
"Reshiram, I choose you!" I threw the pokéball in the air, and watch as my friend came out.  
I pulled an innocent face. "Can we ride on your back Reshiram?" Reshiram turned his head up and down, which I took as a nod. Rosa and I climbed atop his back, and, lifting his wings, Reshiram soared into the sky. I could see that N had had the same idea, as he was flying nearby on Zekrom.  
"Nuvema Town!" Rosa pointed. I smiled. The ice had melted away so quickly. Nuvema was shining with the beautiful colors only it could produce.

A week or so had passed since arriving at Nuvema. Laziness was getting to me, and I needed to do something. Especially since I'd left Layla so suddenly.  
"Mom," I said one morning. "I'm going to leave soon again."  
"What?" My mother's expression saddened. It hurt me to see her like that.  
"I need to go back to Kanto. I left some things unfinished, and I need to cut off the loose threads and set things straight."  
"I'll go with you, Hilda," N said quietly, sipping a cup of coffee. I looked over and smiled.  
"I'd love to come with you, but I have to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion. But afterwards I might tag along! You can show me around Kanto!" Rosa threw her hands in the air, full of joy.  
I looked over at my mom. "I know, I just got back, and I'm leaving again. But I shouldn't take too long. I think at the maximum I'll be there for a month maybe, but no longer. Team Plasma is gone, anyways. I won't get distracted this time. Plus, I've got N with me!"  
My mother smiled softly. "Didn't I tell you I trust you completely? I know you wouldn't abandon me. n't forget me and try to return soon. It can get lonely. You know, even Cheren and Bianca are always out of the house."  
"I know, Cheren's a gym leader, and Bianca's the professor's assistant." I smiled. "But I'll come back soon."

"Reshiram, you ready?" I called. He lifted his wings and we took for the skies. N flew about fifteen or so feet from me. I smiled.  
The wind tore through my face, and I looked around.  
We had been flying for half an hour.  
"Do you think we should let them rest?" I called out to N.  
"Yeah, probably!" N called back. We stopped in a bustling city. But I had never seen this place before.  
"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.  
A billboard answered my question, reading, "Welcome to Goldenrod City."  
"Hey, Leaf told me the Magnet train connected this city to Saffron City. Isn't that where Layla is?" N said, pulling out a ticket. "Leaf lent me her ticket. Do you want to board the train?"  
"Okay," I said, walking alongside him down the roads of Goldenrod. "But where are we? I mean, I know we're in Goldenrod, but where's Goldenrod?"  
"We're in Johto, I believe. I've been here before." N pointed to a building. "I think that's the Magnet Train."  
We walked into the building, and sure enough, it looked like a train station.  
"Excuse me," a man dressed as a conductor walked over. "Are you two planning on boarding the train?"  
"That's correct."  
"Can I see your ticket?" N handed him the ticket.  
"Alright, you may pass. But I'll warn you, I hear something odd is going on there."  
I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Some weird guy is going about giving weird speeches or something. I don't really know."  
I shrugged, and followed N aboard the Train.  
Within seconds, we had arrived. I was impressed. This was one fast train.  
Exiting the station, I looked around. I could recognize the buildings of Saffron. It wasn't that long ago that I was here, anyways.  
"Hilda, it looks like something is going on over there. Let's go check it out!"  
I followed N over to a stage like area. Two men stood on top, and on closer inspection, I panicked. Looking over at N, I could see he was doing the same.  
"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation," the green haired man called out.

**If you still have any questions for tomorrow, we will be accepting them, so long as they are posted before we upload the finale chapter. So...**

**Bye! See you all at the celebrations that is the Finale Chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome, at long last, to the finale chapter!**

**Missing N Action is over, and we appreciate any and every act of support from you guys! Thanks again for this!**

**Stats (As of posting this chapter):**

**Views: **1,243

**Followers: **3

**Favorites: **2

**Communities (this is new for me!) : **1

**Reviews: **12

**This is AWESOME guys! Thanks again for the support!**

**Now, moving on to the next part of our celebrations...Interview time!**

**1. OK, so when N was hit was it a total accident or was there some purpose that made someone hit N? **

**Reshiramgirl88:** *laughs in awkwardness* well this is sort of awkward, hehehe. Ummm don't kill me by saying this. But it was done on purpose. By you know, ummmm. A plasma grunt? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

**2. Will there be some betrayal in the future between N, Hilda, and Leaf?**

**Reshiramgirl88:** Well, all I am going to say is... You're going to have to read to find out...

**3. So does that mean that Layla has two sisters in all?**

**Myraah: **No, her only sister is Sabrina. Sorry if I didn't make that clear!  
**  
4. Is Layla psychic, like her sister Sabrina?**

**Myraah: **No, she isn't. Sabrina was taught herself all her abilities from her father, who, after realizing the rather dangerous effects (go see the anime, season 1), decided not to take a similiar path with Layla when she was born.

**5. Why in the world is Ghetsis there?**

**Myraah: **Have you played Pokemon Black and White 2? It takes place two years after the events of black and white. coincidentally, so does this fanfic. So we merged 'em, gave the fanfic some drama :D

**Reshiramgirl88:** I think was the scene at the hospital. If that is the case. He was there because he wanted to make some "fatherly" peace. And...other stuff you might find out in the next "thing".

**6. Favorite pokemon game  
Reshiramgirl88: **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, pokemon ranger, ranger; Shadows of Alima, Ranger; Guardian Signs, Mystery Dungeon; blue/red rescue, Mystery Dungeon; Gates to infinity. X and Y. Black and White, Black and Whiter 2. Heart Gold and Soul Silver. Platinum  
**Myraah: **I think someone misunderstood the meaning of Favorite...but mine would have to be Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Although I adore every game Reshiramgirl88 listed above as well.

**7. Favorite movie  
****Reshiramgirl88: **Frozen, Tangled, Brave, Spirtied away, Pokémon The movie 3: the spell of the unknown, Howl's moving castle, Avengers, Titanic  
**Myraah: **3 idiots (bollywood film), all the Harry Potter films, pokemon movie 3: spell of the unknown? (I don't remember the title, I just remember watching the entei movie with my brother), Pride and Prejudice BBC 1995 adaption (not a movie, but similar) and a bunch of other ones that I can't name off the top of my head.  
**Reshiramgirl88:** Now who doesn't know the meaning of Favorite?!  
**Myraah:** eeheheehehe...

**8. Favorite color?  
****Reshiramgirl88 : **Red, Pink, Purple**  
Myraah: **Red, blue, black, white

**9. Best part of the sequel/ Most fun part to write  
****Reshiramgirl88: **N's death. MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! (NO, not really. The ferriswheel scene, in TPLP and in MNA the scene where Hilda and N meet in the hospital and the scene where N protects Hilda from Ghetsis. Those were really fun to write. Caus eyou like had to act like the character and try to think how they would handle the situation)  
**Myraah: **probably the chapter where White/Hilda decides to go back to Unova. I really enjoyed that part.

**10. One teensy spoiler each for the finale? like a very tiny one.  
Reshiramgirl88: **One word. Two. All I am saying. Two  
**Myraah: **Hehehe, I love how the readers might think they know what your spoiler means, but they don't have a clue. Only I do. And you, of course. Er-hem! Anyways, my spoiler? Um...it has to be very tiny...here. Clueless people are fun people.

**11. What do you like best about these stories?**

**Reshiramgirl88:** my awesome coauthor, she is the best! XD  
**Myraah: **If Reshiramgirl88 hadn't said it, I'd say my amazing coauthor, but...I gotta be unique, so...maybe the thrill I felt everytime my phone told me "PM: Reshiramgirl88-you have received a message...". I would put everything aside and take a moment to read the chapter she would have written. Ah, fun times :D

** music artist? **

**Reshiramgirl88:** Skillet, Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, Evanscence,Red  
**Myraah:** I'm sure my coauthor dislikes it everytime I say it, but I'm not really into music. I hardly even know any music artists...so...the crew that makes the pokemon songs. there.

**13. Favorite song?**

**Reshiramgirl88:** Hero, Monster, Whispers in the Dark, Not Gonna Die, Falling Inside the Black, Circus for a Psycho, Rise, Awake and Alive, Sick of It; Skillet, Let you down, Never too late, Animal I have become, World So Cold, Let it Die, Riot, Get Out Alive, Time of Dying, Just Like You; Three Days Grace, So Cold, I will Not Bow, Diary of Jane, Until the End, Evil Angel; Breaking Benjamin, In the End, Castle of Glass, Faint, Somewhere I belong, Papercut, Numb, What I've done, New Divide; Linkin Park, Bring me to Life, Going Under, My Immortal, Call Me when you're sober, My last Breath, Taking Over me; Evanescence, Take it all away, Let it Burn; Red  
**Myraah:**Same thing as before...don't have a favorite. Um...either the pokemon songs or disney songs.

**14. Other things I fangirl over?**

**Myraah:** Pokemon (duh!), Harry Potter, Disney, Pride and Prejudice, and a bunch of other things, but to a lesser extent.  
**Reshiramgirl88: **Pokemon. (OF COURSE! XD),Doctor Who, A bunch of Anime I'm not going to bore you over, Sherlock, All those bands above , A bunch of video games, Hunger games, And millions of books, And Disney!

**15. Will there be another Sequel?  
Myraah: **DUN DUN DUN**  
Reshiramgirl88: **MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!**  
Myraah: **And now...for the long awaited answer...**  
Myraah and Reshiramgirl88: **YES!**  
Reshiramgirl88:**THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET! AND IT CERTAINTLY WILL GET INTERESTING FROM HERE ON OUT!  
**Myraah: **We haven't decided on a release date yet...but we've written some of it, and we can tell you, if this sequel was a sudden jump in drama compared to the first fanfic of the series, then just hold on for this last one. It's packed with action at every turn!  
**Reshiramgirl88: **MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA! XD

*_For anyone who reads Reshiramgirl88's fanfics, I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say our good buddy here is in a Primal Reshiramgirl88 moment right now...*_

**_Myraah and Reshiramgirl88 humbly present our special preview to those patient enough to read up to here:_**

-N's POV-  
The train was small and fast. We went from Johto to Kanto in less than an hour.  
I couldn't get the warning from the conductor.  
"Alright, you may pass. But I'll warn you, I hear something odd is going on there."  
Hilda looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Some weird guy is going about giving weird speeches or something. I don't really know."  
There was a tight pinch in my hand.  
Hilda held my squeezed my hand and looked up at me with concern in her eyes. "Are you ok?"  
I pushed my thoughts aside and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. What do you think Leaf and Blue have been up to? And what about Layla?"  
She looked away. "I don't have a clue. It's been like a month since we've seen them all."  
"Yeah….." I agreed.  
The breaks of the train slowly let out a squeak.  
Soon the train stopped completely and the whole car piled out.  
A whole crowd of people were gathering around this large stage.  
"Hilda, it looks like something is going on over there. Let's go check it out!" I pulled Hilda toward the stage, trying to get a better look at who was in front of the crowd.  
Two men stood on top of the stage. One too familiar and the other not so much but I had heard a lot about him.  
"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to talk to you about Pokémon Liberation," the green haired man called out.  
"Ghetsis." I cursed under my breath, forming a fist.  
"It can't be!" Hilda gasped. "But we just….. He…"  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Many of you are thinking, 'What is this liberation? Sir Ghetsis? Please inform me!'" Ghetsis said, while dozens of heads bobbed up and down in agreement.  
I looked around as my 'father' spoke, spotting people I knew and were strangers. Four stood out in particular.  
"Hilda." I nudged the side of her arm and pointed at the four people.  
She gasped, then cut through the crowd running towards the people.  
"Hilda!" I shouted after her.  
"Watch where you're going!" People exclaimed as the two of us cut through the crowd.  
"Layla! Blue!" Hilda exclaimed as we neared the four.  
One girl turned to us, smiling from ear to ear. "White!"  
The other girl turned and saw me, her face lighting up. "N!"  
Then the other two turned. Blue and some other kid who wasn't very happy at all.  
"Layla!" Hilda hugged her Kanto buddy.  
"White! Its so god to see you!" Layla cried, hugging Hilda back.  
"Nice to see you again Leaf." I smiled.  
She smiled too, "Nice to see you too, N."  
"So it looks like you survived." Blue smirked.  
"Blue!" Hilda exclaimed and then hugged him too.  
"Hilda." Layla whispered. "Who is that man up there?"  
I clenched my teeth, as Hilda's gaze fell on me.  
"What do you want me to say?" She asked innocently.  
"Nothing." I muttered. "Stay here, where it's safe."  
"But!" She grabbed my shoulder as I began to walk toward the stage. "NO, please don't."  
"I'll be back. I promise." I shrugged her hand off and headed toward the stage.  
Pulling up my collar, stuffing my hair in my shirt, and pulling my hat down, I tried my best to hide my identity.  
"You see, all I am trying to say is. You need to release your Pokémon!" 'Father' chimed from the stage.  
"Yes, you must do what he says! It's for the greater good, after all!" The other man that stood with Ghetsis on the stage explained.  
The man wore a long balck suit with sleek black hair and eyes that seemed to have no color.  
I watched the two on the stage. But then something caught my eye.  
In the crowd a small guy with bright red hair was making his way towards the stage. Almost like me.  
I watched him as he went, trying to get a good look at what he really looked like.  
When there was a break in the crowd, I got a good look.  
He had jacket that was navy blue/ dark purple that had red lines running along the edges. His eyes were just a little darker then the color of his pointy red hair. He had a look of determination on his face.  
The boy stopped at the foot of the stage, glaring at the man in black.  
I got to there a few seconds behind him.  
I stood silently next to him, watching him and Ghetsis at the same time.  
"I promise it's for the greater good!" Ghetsis smirked.  
"I don't believe that garbage!" The boy next to me exclaimed.  
All eyes immediately turned to us.  
I tipped my hat lower, concealing my face completely.  
"Silver…" The man in black scowled only loud enough for the two of us to hear him.  
"What did you say?" Ghetsis said in a tone I knew too-well.  
"I said," The boy, apparently named Silver, repeated. "That I don't believe any of the garbage you're dumping on us."  
"Then why don't you come up here, and explain you're reasoning then." 'Father' cooed, knowing exactly what to do.  
"Gladly," Silver climbed up on the stage and faced the crowd. "These two men here, are telling us a bunch of lies. Pokémon are meant to be with people!"  
He was actually doing it, the weird kid was actually going up against Ghetsis, something I could never accomplish.  
"That's enough, Silver." The man in black barked, grabbing the boy's shouler.  
"Hey! Let him go!" I jumped up on the stage and pushed the man's hand off the red-haired boy.  
"N!" Someone exclaimed from the crowd.  
"N?" Ghetsis whispered in confusion.  
Then a hand shot out and yanked my hair.  
My hat tumbled to the ground, and I was pushed down onto my knees.  
The Shadow Triad stood above me, looking down at me like some little bug.  
They each wore smug grins.  
"Well, well. Look who just happen to be in Kanto?" Ghetsis smirked.

**Again, we aren't so sure about our release date yet. I was planning on setting it to start around July-ish, because I wanted the final chapter to be uploaded on the anniversary of uploading the first chapter of The Pokemon Liberation Project, which was in August...? I think it was in August. 7/25/2013. Yeah.**

**Well, thanks again for reading! And thankyou Reshiramgirl88 for the amazing times we had writing these chapters. You shaped my freetime into suspenseful awesome shtuff, and I can't thank you enough for it :) So here:**

_**Reshiramgirl88 is awarded the best Coauthor ever award from Myraah.**_

* * *

**And, I was kinda bored, so I added a list of the goof pm's we sent each other throughout writing Missing N Action:**

* * *

**Reshiramgirl88, December 26th (day of writing the chapter N gets hit by the car): **(Just as I was sending the chapter to you. An ambulance with its sirens drove past my house... Oh the irony!))

**Myraah:**NO HE IS NOT DEAD YOU CANT KILL HIM I FORBID IT YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM HERE *hands you a diploma* YOURE A DOCTOR NOW GO FIX N UP RIGHTALWAY

**Reshiramgirl88: **Sssshhhhhhh... calm down Myraah. He is not dead. I promise. I love N too much to actually kill him. (Maybe...?)

**Reshiramgirl88 (I skipped some more of my ranting, so this was her next reply:**Why would N be dead if he felt and heard everything. Something's telling me this medical person shouldn't be trusted…

**Myraah: **ITS GHETSIS IM CALLING IT. ITS GHETSIS.

_ps, Reshiramgirl88, if your reading this, who was the 'medic'? It wasn't Ghetsis, he was in Unova then._

* * *

**Myraah, December 30th: **I'm such an awesome coauthor *throws myself some roses* thankyou, thankyou!

* * *

**Myraah, January 2nd: **What the.. .  
Oh my god. What do I do. Oh my god.  
No for real, like should I let N just die? Aand then what?  
I cant eveen right now. What have you done?  
Is this primaalreshiramgirl88? looks like it

**Reshiramgirl88: **YES...  
THIS IS PRIMALRESHIRAMGIRL88.  
HOW MAY I HELP YOU?

* * *

**Well, this is it! There isn't much more to say! So...**

**Myraah out.**

**Whoops! Wrong fanfic! That's my ending for Not one, but Two! **

**Byee~**


End file.
